Boarding School Will Do That
by Gilmoregirl7878
Summary: Rory Hayden spent two years in boarding school, now she's back. And a lot different then her brother and her friends remember. AU! Trory
1. Chapter 1

Title: Returning Back

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Pairing: Trory!

Disclaimer: I own...Kevin and Mark! Yay! Oh and the name of the boarding school.

A/N: NEW STORY! My other stories are ending soon so I wanted to make a new one! Haha. Warning! OOC and AUness

7878787878

Rory Hayden got out of her BMW Z4 and looked out at Chilton.

It had been two years...

Two years since she had been in Hartford or the Chilton School system.

When she was fourteen, she was dating a guy named Dean, who had, at the end of their relationship, started to harass her and did minor abuse towards her. She broke up with him, but then fled to boarding school in California.

When Rory was fourteen she only had three girlfriends, Louise, Maddy, and Paris. She didn't socialize much more than that. She was considered the 'sister' to all of Kevin's friends, Logan, Tristan, Colin, and Finn. They never saw her as anything else. Rory was chubby while growing up, and no one really thought she was 'amazingly beautiful'.

Before Rory left, she was shy, quiet, and a bookworm. She usually wore big sweatshirts and oversized jeans to hide her weight, because she was sensitive about it.

But then Rory went to California...

While she was at Prepine Boarding School, Rory grew up physically, getting taller and slimmed out. Also, mentally, she was very social and partied a lot with everyone else. She had a couple of boyfriends, nothing serious, just fun. She never slept with any of them, though.

Kevin hadn't seen his twin sister in over a year. While his parents went to see her during the summer for a week, he had football camp that he couldn't miss, so he couldn't go. He also didn't know that his sister was home. No one had told him and she had gotten home late last night. She had left for school after he had left, because she wanted to surprise him.

His sister was home for good.

Rory walked toward the doors of Chilton dressed in her very short Chilton skirt and her tightened shirt. She had 'borrowed' a tie from her brother...she just wasn't planning on giving it back. She had smoky blue eyeliner and eyeshadow on, deep red glossy lipstick. If she raised her arms, you could see a tattoo on her lower back and a bellybutton ring.

In other words, no one would recognize her in a million years.

787878787878

Rory stepped out of the Headmaster's office and smirked. She couldn't wait to see her brother, and also couldn't wait to see his reaction.

787878787878

Rory reached the lockers and saw Logan, Tristan, Colin, Finn, and Kevin talking by, what she assumed, was their lockers or at least one of theirs.

She walked confidently over to them, winking at the guys who were staring at her and stood next to Finn and Kevin.

They were in the middle of talking and it took them a minute to realize that someone had joined them.

They stopped talking and looked at the pretty girl who was smirking at them.

"May we help you?" Kevin asked her.

7878787878

A/N: I KNOW, SHORT! But It is just the FIRST CHAPTER. REVIEW AND I'LL WRITE!

No review, no update!

Hahaha.

I have really good ideas about this story and I can't wait to write more!

Trust me, this is going to be FUNNY!


	2. Rory!

Title: Rory!

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Pairing: Trory

A/N: So..I am the biggest idiot ever! I went to upload the second chapter of this story, and I realized that I had deleted by accident and I couldn't retrieve it! I was so pissed. I mean, It was like, 10 pages long. Now I have to rewrite it... Anyways. Did anyone watch _Gilmore Girls _tonight? I did, I was crying at the end, it's so sad. Also, did anyone watch _Supernatural_. I did. OH MY GOD! It is so awesome! At the beginning when they said 'Turn you lights off' I was so scared when I turned my lights off. It is an awesome show! Watch it! Haha.

One last thing. For people who wanted a new show to watch, there is a show that is really good, it's called_ Beautiful People_. US magazine called it a 'Mean Gilmore girls'. I've been watching it since the beginning, its good. Anyways, I'm done rambling about my shows, I have to re write this...

ALSO: Sorry, haha.

**To people **who said that they liked the fact that Rory was chubby, the key word is WAS! She is now thin like she is now (with a shape, not like in high school, think college) and amazingly beautiful.

78787878787878

"_May we help you?" Kevin asked her._

"I doubt it." Rory answered smirking.

They all looked at each other confused.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"You should know."

"We should?" Colin said snobbishly. In his mind, girls couldn't just come up to the most popular guys in school.

"Well, maybe not you three," Gesturing to Colin, Finn, and Logan. "But these two asshole's hell as should." She said still smirking.

"Who the fuck are you calling an asshole!" Kevin said pissed.

"You, Teddy" She said smirking at Kevin.

Teddy was the nickname she used to call him. Tristan and Kevin had once stolen her teddy bear when she was younger and wouldn't give it back. So, she told Kevin that she had to be her teddy bear now, and held on to him until he gave her teddy bear back. (My brother and I actually did that, I call him Teddy)

Kevin looked shocked. He stared at the girl, woman, that was his sister in utter shock. She was swearing, and really, really pretty.

"Oh my god!" He yelled picking up Rory and embraced her, swinging her around.

"What are you doing here?" He said smiling at his twin sister.

"I'm back for good!" She said hugging him again.

He smiled at her before turning around to his friends.

"Guys, it's Rory!" He said to their, up til now, confused faces.

Logan, Colin, and Finn knew Rory, but not as well as Tristan had before she left. Tristan had been best friends with Kevin since they were really little. Finn, Colin, and Logan were only friends with Kevin around the time she left.

"Rory?" Logan asked amazed.

"In the flesh." She said smiling.

"You look, um, uh..." Tristan managed to get out.

"Really, really hot!" Finn finished looking her up and down.

"Dude! My sister!" Kevin said grimacing.

"Thanks Finn, you don't look so bad yourself." She said smirking and winking at him, to everyone's shock.

"Well, I'm gonna go find my locker. I have first period with you guys, Study Hall in the cafeteria. See you then." She said walking off.

Leaving four Guys looking shocked after her.

And a hallway of people staring after her confused to why the new girl was talking to the hottest Guys in school.

787878787878

Rory sat down in the chair where Tristan, Colin, Finn, Logan, and her Brother were sitting.

"So, Rory, how was Boarding School?" Logan asked.

"It was nothing like I imagined it to be." She answered vaguely.

"How do you mean?" Kevin asked, trying to figure out when and why she had changed.

"Well, I thought people went to boarding school to learn, ya know, get a better education. God, I was wrong! I mean, the partying that goes on there, INSANE!" She said smiling distantly, remembering all the good times she had.

"Um, YOU partied?" Kevin asked bewildered.

"Hell ya! My friends were always going to parties and wouldn't let me be left behind, not that I minded. My best memories are at those parties." She said sighing.

"Why did you leave then?" Finn asked, thinking boarding school sounded like heaven on earth to him.

"I missed my brother too much!" She said smiling sweetly at her brother.

"Aw, so cute! No seriously, why did you leave?" Finn asked agian.

"I don't know, I missed home." She answered truthfully.

They accepted this answer.

"Oh COFFEE! I'll be right back!" She said rushing off to get Coffee.

While she was getting her coffee, her Cell phone went off, back at the table.

"Should I answer it?" Kevin asked.

They all shrugged.

"Thanks, a lot of help you are!" He said going to pick the cell phone up.

"Hello?"

"Who's 'dis?

"Who is this?" Kevin asked suspiciously.

"Dude, I think I have the wrong number-

"Wait, who are you calling?"

"Rory Hayden."

"Oh hold on, she's right here." Kevin said giving the phone to his sister.

"Hello?"

"Rory!"

"Hey babe! How's California?"

"Missing you!"

"Oh, does poor Josh miss me?"

Josh and Rory were best friends, but had ended up making out at Parties a lot of times. It never went any further than that, because it was just a 'party' thing.

"I miss your body." He teased.

"Who wouldn't miss my body." She teased back. Causing her to get all the guys attention at the table, even more so than before.

"So babe, what are you wearing."

"A school uniform."

"Like Britney Spear's School Uniform?"

"Kinda."

"That is so fuckin' hot. If you weren't in Connecticut..." He trailed off.

"I'm sure you would." She teased.

"So, how are the Connecticut boys, there hook up with any?" He teased.

"Please, Connecticut boys couldn't handle me!" She joked, causing Kevin to look like he was going to have a stroke.

"Um, babe? I gotta finish this conversation away from my brother, because he looks just about ready to throw me in a convent."

"Tell him that would be a waste of a sexy body!"

"I will, bye!"

"Bye!"

She hung up her phone and looked at a freaking out Kevin, amused.

"That convent idea is a bad one!" He grumbled.

"Oh yea, Josh said that would be a waste of a sexy body." She said smirking.

"Is this Josh your boyfriend?" Tristan asked, not liking the idea of Rory having a boyfriend.

"Josh? No way! I've just hooked up with him a couple parties." She said bending over and putting her cell phone away in her bag, which was on the floor.

"Rory!" Kevin yelled standing up and forcing Rory to her feet also.

"What! God, when did you turn into a spaz?"

"What the hell is that?" He asked.

"What?"

"That!" Kevin exclaimed, turning Rory around and pointing to her tattoo.

"That would be a tattoo. And this, is a belly button ring." She said smirking, showing him her ring.

"And totally fuckin' sexy!" Finn exclaimed. Causing Kevin and Tristan to glare at him. Logan and Colin were just laughing at Kevin's face.

"Why, when, why," Kevin stumbled, flopping down in his chair.

"Kev, I grew up, get over it." She said grabbing her bag and started to walk away, stopping halfway there.

"Finn, you seem normal. You coming?" She asked winking."

Hell yea!" Finn said scrambling up and following Rory out of the Cafeteria.

"Kill me now." Kevin said to his friends once they left.

78787878787878

A/N: THIS IS A TRORY! NO PDLD! Anyways, I was shocked at my response. I mean, I don't see why people like my stories that good, I suck at writing, anyways, thank you though!

**WhyshouldIcare1 -** Sorry, you weren't my first reviewer! But you were close! Haha. This is a Trory, but don't worry it will be like Colin, Finn, and Logan her brothers. Tristan will be the only one who has non-brotherly feelings for her. Finn is just a hound dog. Haha. Thanks for your review.

**Nessy **- My first reviewer! Thank you!

**KeitaWolf **- Haha. I'm fourteen but I've been mistaken for a twenty year old! Lol. IT'S A TRORY!

**Gilmorefan31 **- Thank you! Haha

**GGluvr1987 **- thanks! I was scared that people would hate the idea of Rory being a chubby younger girl, but I'm glad you and a couple others liked it!

**Fetis7 -** This is a completely different story, totally separate from Fate. I will try to update that soon. It will either be tomorrow or the next day. I promise! Glad you like the story

**Kimbie652 **- Yes, I have decided to do the summer vacation skip, and continue the story into the next year. I have some really good ideas! Love your reviews, thanks!

**Shirleyytb -** Don't worry, Rory is a virgin, but she just doesn't act it. She has made out with a couple guys in boarding school. She won't like, throw herself at guys or anything, she just likes to flirt with Finn and soon...Tristan, haha.


	3. Confusion Sucks

Title: Confusion sucks.

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Pairing: Trory!

A/N: Wow, STILL VERY SHOCKED or the response I'm getting over this story. This is amazing, thank you all so much! It means so much to me that you people take the time to review my stories.

787878787878

Lunch, 6th Period

All day, Louise, Madeline, and Paris had heard about the new girl hanging out with Finn, Logan, Colin, and Kevin. They were pissed, about some new girl all over their best friends. They hadn't seen her or heard the girls name yet, but were determined to find out.

They walked into the Cafeteria and saw a very pretty, petite, girl sitting with the guys...at their table.

They walked over, heads high, pissed that the guys would let some random girl sit at their table. A table where you didn't just sit down, you had to be invited.

"Hey guys-

"And who are you?" Louise asked abruptly, cutting off Madeline. The girl just smirked at her.

"You don't know who _I_ am?" She asked tilting her head a little.

"Why would we? Do you know who _we_ are? And who's_ table _you are sitting at right now?" Paris replied glaring at the smirking girl.

The guys just watched, entertained.

"Well, I'm guessing that you sit here too, There's some chairs, sit down, will you?"

"We will, once you get up and leave." Louise returned.

Maddy realized who the girl was.

"Hey guys-

"Maddy!" Louise and Paris said cutting her off.

"You don't want me to leave." Rory announced.

"And why shouldn't we?" Paris asked sarcastically.

"Because you love me too much." Rory said smiling at them.

Paris and Louise were silent...there was something about this girl...

"Rory, we've missed you so much!" Maddy exclaimed rushing over to the other side of the table.

"I've missed you too." She replied hugging her and looking over at Louise and Paris, who were still staring, shocked.

"Well, I see nothing's changed. Paris, Louise, still territorial as ever." She said smirking.

"You bet." Paris said, coming out of shock and hugging her lifelong best friend.

Louise still looked Rory over.

"You got skinny." Louise said eyeing Rory.

"Yup." She replied smirking.

"And highlights."

"Yup."

"And your no longer innocent."

"Nope."

"You look hot." Louise said, now smirking.

"Thanks, so do you." Rory said smiling and hugging her best friend.

"Oh the guys we are going to pick up!" Louise exclaimed sitting down at a chair next to Rory.

"Don't give me that face, Kevin. You think a girl like Rory is going to be a 'Mary'? In Tristan's words." Louise said rolling her eyes.

"No, Rory still looks like a Mary." Tristan said smirking at Rory, but it quickly falters when Kevin smacks him upside the head.

"I know the meaning of when you call a girl 'Mary' and your goal about her also. If I hear you calling my sister Mary I will kick your ass, okay DuGrey?" He threatened.

"You know, a threat sounds more threatening when you don't rhyme." Tristan said laughing.

"Shut up."

"Oh my god, Kevin. You think that Tristan could just call me Mary and I'll swoon at his feet?" Rory asked rolling her eyes.

"Every other girl does." Tristan shot back.

"Yea, but not me."

"Yes you would, no one can reject me." Tristan said egotistically.

"Oh my god, was your ego that big when I left?"

"Nope, you of all people know that things change." He said vaguely.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rory asked, offended.

"You know what it means. It means, you are no longer the innocent little sister of Kevin Hayden, but now the sexy looking woman that is fair game. And I, in return, am the reigning King of Chilton, never to be tied down by a girl." He said matter-of-factly.

"Fair game? Tristan I may be 'fair game' to you, but you should know, I would sleep with Logan, Colin, and even Finn before I sleep with you." She countered.

"Really love? Wanna make that happen?" Finn asked smirking.

"Sorry Finn," Rory said laughing at the Aussie.

"Tristan can I talk to you, thanks." Kevin said pulling Tristan up by his shirt and slamming him against the wall, causing everyone in the Cafeteria to stop talking and watch.

"Listen DuGrey, I know who you are and hitting on girls is a second nature to you, but not my sister. Got it? If I find out that you so ever touch her, in a way Mr. Rogers would dissaprove, I will hunt you down, cut you up in little pieces and make sure they never find what's left of you. Got it?" He said in a threatening tone.

Tristan nodded intimidated and he was released.

"Well, now that's over, I have to address everyone else at the table." He said looking at the three stooges. "Colin, we all know you are secretly in love with Paris, so I'm not really talking to you." He went on, ignoring Colin's protests. " But you, Huntzberger, Morgan. If I find out that you ever hooked up with my sister, I will personally make sure that you will never be able to hook up with another girl for the rest of your lives, got it?" He said threateningly.

The guys nodded, agreeing, because they had never seen Kevin act this way.

"Common Mate, you wouldn't hurt my Spike, would you?" Finn asked shocked.

"Oh my god, Finn. I can't believe you named your Dick!" Louise exclaimed.

"Do you want to pet Spike?" Finn asked winking at her.

"In your dreams."

"Every night."

"Okay, enough with the flirting. Kevin, I can't believe you are threatening them. I'm my own person, if I wanted to have sex with any of them, I don't need your permission!" Rory said, insulted.

"I'm just trying to look out for you!" Kevin replied.

"I don't need you too! I'm a big girl now, Kev. I'm totally different from when I left."

"Obviously!"

"What's that mean?"

"It means look at yourself Rory!" Kevin said standing up, as did Rory. "You aren't the person you used to be. Do you even read anymore? All I hear about is the parties, and this Josh guy you 'hooked up' with. You might as well be a fuckin' slut!" He exclaimed. He didn't mean what he was saying, he was just confused and confused a little bit more, his sister, his best friend, was a completely different person.

"Fuck you!" Rory said walking out of the Cafeteria of students watching her.

787878787878

Rory sat on the bench outside on the quad. She was thinking about what her brother, her twin, had just said to her, and how much it hurt, when someone sat down next to her.

Tristan.

78787878787878

A/N: What you think I'd let the first private Trory conversation come that easily? Nope. You've got to review for it! Haha, I'm evil, get over it.

**LilyLOVESwb **- Hope you liked Maddy, Paris, and Louise's reactions, I thought they were pretty good.

**Arillia-K **- Thanks!

**IloveJMAC **- You do get that Rory is skinny now, right?

**Spinaround **- You like how Rory's not acting innocent now? Wait 'til I get 'someone' to come into the story..hehe...

**Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13** - I laugh while I write the story! Lol.

**Lackinglime123** - That sucks that you're moving. I'm still living in the same house that I was brought home from the Hospital. I would hate moving. I hate waking up in the morning, I actually have to get up in 6 hours to go to school. I hate Mondays.

**KeitaWolf** - Well, I love when people put things in their reviews that I can respond to and give personalized replies! Haha.

**Gilmorefan31 -** Thank you! I was scared that people wouldn't like the new angle I tried, but everyone seemed to like it!


	4. The Conversation

Title: The Conversation

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Pairing: Trory

A/N: Hello all! Sorry im updating a little later than usual, but I just made a new story,_ A New Year At Yale_, it's a PDLD. I really like it so far, even though there is one chapter, haha. Anyways, here it is!

_787878787878 Previously_

_Rory sat on the bench outside on the quad. She was thinking about what her brother, her twin, had just said to her, and how much it hurt, when someone sat down next to her._

_Tristan._

_78787878787878_

Rory looked over at the person sitting next to her.

"He's an asshole." She said quietly.

"Yea, what he said was wrong, but he's your brother."

"So I have a brother that is a asshole."

"But you love him." Tristan pointed out.

"Not something I would want to admit." Rory grumbled.

Tristan chuckled, it warmed Rory at the sound of it. It was light, yet husky.

"You smiled." She noticed.

"Yea? I've smiled before." He said confused.

"Not like that. You've smirked. You've never smiled like that before. It goes up into your eyes." Rory said looking into his eyes, never realizing how mesmerizing they were.

Unbeknowest to them, they had inched closer and closer.

"So, you called me Mary." Rory said breaking their eye contact and sitting back.

"Yes I did." He said taking a deep breath, trying to forget what had just happened just now, if anything had happened at all.

"So, I heard you have a 'goal' now, about me. Is that true?" She asked curiously.

"Nah, I don't want to suffer the wrath that is Kevin." He smiled. "I'll just call you Rory."

"Good, cause that Mary thing is totally lame." Rory said smirking.

"It is not!" Tristan argued.

"It is too! Seriously, girl obviously go for your looks, not your brains." She said rolling her eyes.

"No, girls go for my big di-

"Rory, can we talk." He was cut off by Kevin, who was standing in front of them, looking guilt ridden.

"Nope." Rory said shortly, getting up and walking away from her brother.

787878787878

At The End Of the Day

Rory was walking out of the school, heading toward the parking lot.

"Hey Ror, do you need a ride home?" Kevin asked her, still trying to get her to talk to him.

"Nope, brought one of my own." She said continuing walking to her car and getting in, pealing out of the parking lot.

78787878787878

Kevin and Tristan entered the mansion they faintly heard music in the background. They walked into the kitchen to grab some drinks they saw a note on the counter.

It was from Kevin's parents, Christopher had a emergency meeting in Rome and Lorelai went with him, sorry about leaving suddenly and on the day of Rory's return, but it couldn't be helped. They would be back in a week.

"Having a party this weekend then?" Tristan asked Kevin.

"You know it. Common, lets get out of these uniforms." Kevin said leading Tristan up to his room to change, Tristan usually borrowed his clothes.

When they entered the hallway that heard music coming from Rory's room, it was really loud in the hallway and they could only imagine how loud it was in Rory's room. It sounded like 'Good Bye Elba- 1 Part 3' By Sleep Station.

They were quiet while they grabbed the clothes and changed.

"Yo, you want some food?" Kevin asked Tristan.

"Yea." Tristan answered distracted, thinking about Rory.

"Okay, I'll go talk to the Cook, you go in and ask Rory is she wants some food, if I go in there she might start World War 4." Kevin said.

"Um, dude, there's only been two World Wars." Tristan said, wondering what his best friend was smoking.

"Well you weren't there when Rory and Lorelai got in a fight a couple years ago. THAT was World War 3." Kevin said walking down the stairs, leaving Tristan to stare at Rory's door.

787878787878

A/N: Haha, I liked my WW4 part. Hehe. Sorry, anyways, Whaddya think? Let me know!

**Gilmorefan31** - Finn struck me as a 'naming his dick' type of person. I got the name Spike from a friend of mine, actually, the guy that I knew who was hurt recently, he said that one time and I was on the ground I was laughing so hard.

**Sea4Shoes -** I'm feeling better now, thanks. I mean, I'm still sick, but I have some good days and some bad days. Everyone portrays Madeline as the clueless girl, granted she really is, but I thought it would be cool for her to have one up on the other girls for once.

**Sliver of Melody** - I'm hoping it's good shock, haha.

**LoVe23 -** I thought that it could have been a conversation right out of the show! Haha. I was happy with the way I wrote it.

**Angel1178 -** Nope, Sorry to disappoint, but it isn't anything bad that happened. Don't worry though, Boarding School Secrets will be reveled!

**Spinaround **- Nope, he wont he a love interest, but a certain Blonde boy will think he is..hehe.

**LHTDfan -** Lorelai sent a note and signature letting her get them. Hehe. That will be discovered later in the story.

**KeitaWolf - **haha. I will know exactly what to put when Kevin finds out when Tristan and Rory start to date because I'm currently dating my brother's best friend. He was not happy when he found out, but now he's cool with it. My boyfriend was actually punched, more than once and by more than one person. I have too many protective brothers.

**Kimbie652 -** haha I loved your review! If you love Finn, read my new PDLD story, it has a lot of Finn in it, trust me, its gonna be funny! Haha. I love Finn in this story...don't worry you'll hear more about Josh soon...

**Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13 -** Sorry this is a Trory, please continue reading though!

**JustPeachy123 **- Thank you, I loved that line also, I wrote it, then I read it and I was like, wow, I can't believe I just wrote that. Haha. Glad you liked it!

**Jessroxmysox - **Hehe, I love Finn, I thought that was totally him, naming his dick. Lol. My brother punched his best friend, when he found out I was dating him, so I have some experience in writing over-protective brotherness. Haha. Rory's tattoo is like Jennifer Aniston's in Along Came Polly, except it is green and is more like squiggly lines that are straight, not going up like in the movie. Hope that helps.

**lilyLOVESwb - **Who doesn't love Finn? He's hilarious, and has a sexy accent. Lol. Anyways I was going to do what you said before, you figured out my plan! Haha

**Troryaddict -** No, they will get over their fight soon. Don't worry! Rory just has to knock some sense into him.

**IloveJMAC -** I'm sorry I'm sorry and about a million times more. I didn't mean to offend you by that I was just making sure. I understand totally.

**Babbeling Freak** - I love when Rory isn't innocent too! In all my stories I have her OOC and not innocent. She's just more fun that way! Haha

Anyways, too all Gilmore Girl lovers:

There is this Message board site, that I go to. It's really cool. You can discuss all things that are Gilmore with other people and get their ideas and thoughts. Become a Member and everything, it's really cool, here's the site.

http/s13. it doesn't work, someone let me know please!

Anyways, thats all!

Review!


	5. Party's A Party

Title: Party's a Party

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

Disclaimer: Nothing, except Josh, yay!

A/N: Hello everyone! Again, thank you all for your reviews, they mean so much to me! I have to write right now because I'm currently venting because of my parents. They just came back from another 'vacation' and noticed that I've been sleeping a lot lately, not believing that I have Mono, they think that the reason is that I'm depressed. So, so they are gonna put me on this friggin medicine that I won't take and they are so annoying. They don't even know me...okay, sorry I'm venting. I also found out that I have Asthma. I found out Friday. Ugh, this sucks...

78787878787878

Tristan knocked on Rory's door, obviously she didn't hear him over the music, so he entered.

Rory was wearing boxer shorts with a halter top on, she looked hot. She was laying on her bed with her eyes closed, just relaxing.

Tristan smirked while he watched her, she had no clue of her surroundings, suddenly she reached out and grabbed her remote and turned down the music.

"So you just gonna stand there, or is there a reason your staring at me, in my room?" Rory said opening her eyes and looking at him for the first time.

"How- how did you know I was in here? Your music was so loud, there is no way you heard me."Tristan said shocked.

"Call it Boarding School 6th sense. So, again, what are you doing in here?" She smirked.

"Uh, we are making food and we wanted to know if you wanted some food."

"Cool, common." She said casually, walking past him, grabbing his arm and dragging him after her.

78787878787878

When they entered the Kitchen Kevin had just finished telling the cook what he wanted.

"Whaddya get?" Rory asked casually.

"Um, Potato skins, mozzarella sticks, and bagel bites. That sound good? They're all relatively fatty and salty." Kevin asked cautiously.

"Yup"

"Listen Rory-

"Nope, I'm just going to pretend that you never said anything about anything and that you are still my favorite brother."

"Good enough for me."

Tristan just shook his head at the two of them

"You guys are so weird." Tristan mumbled.

78787878787878

A hour later the three of them were spread out in the game room that had their huge flat screen tv and all the movies that Lorelai and Rory had ever wanted...so you can imagine how many they owned.

"That was good." Rory said laying down on one of the couches, staring at the TV screen.

The other two grumbled in response.

"Oh, Ror, I wanted to warn you, I'm having a party tonight, I hope you don't mind.

"Nope, I was gonna have one if you didn't."

"But, you just got back today." Kevin said unbelievingly, he still couldn't get used to this 'new' Rory.

"Point? Party's a party."

"Here, here!" Tristan said holding up his soda to Rory. Who bowed graciously.

78787878787878

Rory was upstairs in her room getting ready for the party, looking for something to wear.

She was interrupted when Maddy, Louise, and Paris came in to the room, Maddy talking a mile a minute about god knows what.

"Hey ladies, help, what should I wear, this, or this?" She said holding up two different outfits.

"Defiantly the purple one!" Louise said smirking.

"Purple it is!" Rory said triumphantly

"So, Rory, do you miss Boarding school a lot?" Paris asked from her spot on Rory's bed.

"Kind of. I miss my friends a lot. I don't miss being away from all of you guys though." She said while getting dressed.

"I bet the freedom was amazing too." Louise said tying the back of Rory's shirt for her.

"Ah, You have no more freedom there then we do here, with our parents."

"True." Maddy said staring at herself in Rory's mirror, pouting her lips.

"Okay, so are there people there yet?" Rory asked the three of them.

"Yea! You should see the turn out of people when your brother has a party. They love him, well, they love all of them. Finn, Colin, Tristan, Kevin, and Logan." Louise said going to open the door of Rory's room to go downstairs toward the party.

78787878787878

Rory immediately went toward the bar when she got downstairs.

What's a good party without a little alcohol?

"Finny!" Rory greeted, kissing his cheek and greeting everyone else who was at the bar, which was Kevin, Logan, Louise, and Tristan.

"Love, do you want me to fix you a drink?" Finn asked.

"Nope, I'm gonna make my own."

"Are you sure, Finn makes a kick ass screwdriver." Logan said a little shocked that Rory knew anything about alcohol, while everyone else was really shocked.

"I can handle it."

Rory grabbed different bottles and poured them into a cup, then lastly squeezed a little lemon into it for flavor.

"What is that?" Finn asked amazed he had never seen that kind of drink before.

"My own invention. Doesn't taste like anything except a little like lemons, but four of these things and your gone." Rory said taking a sip of her drink.

"Marry me." Finn said going down on his knees in front of Rory.

"Sorry she's already taken." A voice said behind them.

Everyone swirled around to see who had said something, they didn't recognize the person talking.

"By who?" Kevin asked not liking the idea of someone listening in on their conversation.

The person ignored Kevin's question and looked at Rory.

"Hello Ror."

Rory stared at the person before calmly putting down her drink and then shrieking before jumping into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist.

She hugged him before jumping off him, and facing all the confused faces of her friends and brother.

"Guys, this is Josh."

78787878787878

Muahaha!

So I would do shout outs but my computer is messed up write now and I'm just hoping I'll be able to post this at all.

Um, oh and the Gilmore Girl Message Board I was talking about in my last chapter, I have the Web Link in my Profile, If you want to check it out, please do!

REVIEW PLEASE!

They make me happy! Haha


	6. Stupid East Coast Boys

Title: Stupid East Coast Boys

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: Hello all! Okay, So I'm really hyper right now because I'm so happy. I had the best Halloween! This guy from my school that I know gave me this bag of candy...it was so much fun. Then, as some of you might know, I've been pissed at my parents lately and they finally realized it, so what do they do? Buy me two hundered dollar speakers. Great parenting skills. Anyway, I love them though. Haha. Here it is!

787878787878

Previously On Boarding School Will do That

"_Guys, this is Josh."_

787878787878

"Sup." Josh said sliding his arm around Rory's waist.

"Who are you? How do you know Rory exactly?" Kevin asked not liking this Josh already.

"We were very close at the School and we were named 'King and Queen' there also." Josh explained.

"Don't mind the third degree. Come on I'll show you around. Bye Guys." She said over her shoulder, leading Josh away.

"What the fuck does she see in a guy like that?" Tristan asked jealously.

"Besides the fact that he is a West Coast hottie. And totally hooked up with Rory at least once." Louise said sarcastically.

"WHAT!" Kevin yelled at the last thing Louise said.

"What? I have a knack for noticing things like that."

"I need a drink." Kevin mumbled grabbing a bottle.

78787878787878

A hour later, Josh had Rory up against the wall, just talking to her, but was way to cozy and close to her for Tristan's comfort.

'Just a little bit' By 50 Cent came on and they both got a smirk on their faces, and went out to the dance floor to dance.

Rory's back was to Josh's front, dancing up against him.

Tristan's mouth was open in shock at the sight of Rory's dancing. Another part of him was insane with jealousy, not that he was admitting that yet though.

Tristan watched as Rory kissed Josh lightly on the lips and walked into the kitchen, leaving Josh to talk to some people near him. Tristan followed Rory into the kitchen.

"Hey, having fun?" He asked walking in.

"Hey, more than I thought I would." She said referring to Josh being there.

"Yea, I guess your really excited about your boyfriend being back." Rory laughed.

"Josh is defiantly not my boyfriend, I told you about him, remember I talked to him this morning on my cell?"

"That's him?"

"Yup."

"But you kissed him?"

"So? That was barely a kiss too, I mean, seriously, you've never hooked up with a girl at a party?" Rory said rolling her eyes.

"I have, but I've never been friends with her."

"Well that's just Josh and I's relationship. It's weird, plus everyone expected us to be together as King and Queen, can't disappoint the public can we?" Rory asked jokingly.

"I don't even know you."

"No you don't." Rory said staring at him, slightly mad that _he _was judging _her_ for having fun.

"Hey Ror, let's go up to your room, I wanna see this Britney Spear's school uniform." Josh said coming into the room.

Rory looked at Tristan one last time, before answering.

"You don't want to see it, you want to see under it." She laughed leading him upstairs.

"I said nothing of the sort you dirty girl."

Tristan watched their retreating backs and couldn't believe that Rory was going to have sex with a guy that wasn't even her boyfriend. When had she gone from a bookworm girl who never did anything daring to the Party Girl herself?

Tristan didn't want to think about it and went out into the main room to grab a nearest bottle of alcohol.

78787878787878

The Next Morning

Rory woke up and curled up closer to a pillow for warmth.

"No Ror, I'm not a pillow." Josh answered knowing her thoughts.

"Shh, pillows aren't supposed to talk." Rory told him, smiling.

"Common hon, I'm hungry and there is nice hot Coffee calling your name."

"Why don't you go and bring it to me?"

"You're a rich bitch, shouldn't you have a french maid come up and bring it?" Josh teased.

"We don't like to make our help do stuff like that, just cleaning and cooking, things that we don't and aren't good at doing." Rory explained smiling.

"Fine, I'll go down and MEET you down there. You have to save me from all those guys who want to maim me because they think that we fucked last night." Rory laughed.

"I know, it's so funny, they don't understand our friendship."

"Not many people do. Okay, I'm going down, get your pretty ass down there in five minutes, or I'm drinking all your coffee."

Rory gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"Try me!"

"Mean."

"You love me!" Josh yelled, closing the door and going downstairs toward what he hoped was the kitchen. He guessed right.

He saw the cook and told her what he wanted and to make some extra coffee for Rory and him and went toward the dining room.

He didn't expect to get five guys' glares that early in the morning.

"Morning!" He said cheerily, smirking on the inside of what this looked like, him coming downstairs in Pajama pants and a wife beater shirt.

"You're still here?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, and I'm loving the warmness I'm getting."

"Where did you sleep?" Logan asked suspiciously.

"Not like I slept a lot, but Rory's room."

"On the floor?" Colin asked.

"Yea right...I slept in her bed."

"What!" Logan yelled.

"God Mate, keep it down." Finn whimpered, his head resting on the table.

"What?" Josh asked 'innocently', sitting down in a chair at the table.

"What were you doing in Rory's bed." Kevin asked glaring at him.

"Geez, I thought you East Coast Boys were smart."

"Well you know what they say about rumors." Rory said entering the room and sitting down next to Josh.

"Morning guys. How are you doin there Finn?" Rory laughed.

"It's bright."

"I've got the perfect solution, I'll be right back."

"Are gonna-

"Yes, don't worry its still are secret." Rory cut off Josh and leaving the room.

The guys stared at Josh suspiciously while Just Kevin and Tristan were flat out glaring at him.

A couple minutes later, Rory came back in and had a brownish colored drink in her hand.

"Here ya go, Finny! Drink this and you'll be good as new." Rory said.

"What is it?" Colin asked grossed out by the oddness of the drink.

"That is a secret that will die with Josh and I. Trust me, it saved me some days. Ask Josh, we discovered it after the 'Tournaments.'

"What tournaments?" Logan asked.

"You are looking at the reigning champions of Beer Pong, no one can beat us!" Josh said smirking at Rory, while the others stared shocked.

"You know guys, if you keep on making that face, it's gonna stay like that." Rory said sweetly, gulping down her coffee.

Finn had finished his odd drink and was already feeling better.

"Marry me!" He yelled wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Sorry Finny. I'm saving myself for Brad Pitt."

"He has Angelina, marry me! I'm exotic."

"So is the Asian Bird Flu." Josh replied. Causing Colin to look up at him and smile.

"Nice."

"Thank you."

"Saving yourself?" Tristan muttered sarcastically.

"Okay, what's up quippy?" Rory asked madly, still kinda pissed from the night before.

"Nothing, but, you are aware that you spent the night with Josh, right?"

"Your point, Josh is my friend, I told you that already."

"Yea, you two are close friends." He said sarcastically. Getting up to leave.

Leaving everyone to stare after him, amazed at how PMS he was acting.

"I'll be right back." Rory mumbled and ran after him, catching up with him outside while he was just reaching his car.

"DuGrey! What the fuck is your problem!"

"My problem!"

"I asked you that dumbass!"

"My problem is that you are sitting there being a Beer Pong Champion and Queen of your last school, and hooking up with guys that weren't your boyfriend, what happpened? What happened to make you start doing all that stuff!" Tristan half yelled half asked.

"Nothing! Jesus, why does everyone think something 'happened to me'. I grew up! That's it Tristan, nothing tragic happened to me. I had fun! Hard to believe, but I did. Josh and my other friend showed me a whole other world, I wasn't just a bookworm there! God, Kevin and the others are starting to realize that, but why can't you! Why are you being such an asshole!" Rory yelled.

"Nothing, ya know what, from now on, just ignore this 'asshole.' I don't know you. I'm just your brothers friend now." Tristan said getting into his car and drove out of their driveway as fast as he could.

"Stupid East Coast boys." Rory muttered before going back inside.

78787878787878

A/N: Oh my god, that just took me less than an hour to write, I just sat down and boom it came out! Yay I love chapters like that! Okay I want to make one thing straight, she and Josh are just messing with the Guys, who are slowly catching on...slowly. Haha. She's not a slut, but just having fun

So, shout outs.

sdfgdfgsdfg - whoever this is, don't worry she isn't a slut, just likes messing with them. It would be fun.

Mrs. Witter - Okay first of all. I didn't blithely ignore your feedback. As I had explained in the that chapter, my computer had a virus and I couldn't get to the screen where my reviews were, so I couldn't write feedback. Also, I don't really care if I'm so grammatically incorrect about things, or my characters are too OOC and not good. I'm writing for me. Just me, not for anyone else. Some people have shit going on in there lives, this is my outlet, my thing that I do to help get rid of things like that. So yes. I'm going to continue my fic without improvement, although, it seems like a lot of people seem to enjoy my writing..

JennaBanana - NO! DON'T LOSE YOUR MIND! HERE'S A UPDATE! Hahaha. Hope you liked it!

Maggymoo21 - Josh is a good guy, he's just messing with the guys with Rory. Don't worry the guys will eventually like him, well maybe except one. Hint hint...

Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13 - Didn't he say something like that to Rory? Or am I totally into my stories that I'm hearing things again? Oh well, the voices in my head are my friends. Hahaha

LoVe23 - Thanks! I think I finally got rid of that icky Mono, so more updates!

Lackinglime123 - **fine**! Here's a update! Haha just kiddin.

Brown-eyed-Beauty87 - Check back on the second Chapter, and Rory's Cell phone conversation, that should clear it up!

Gilmorefan31 - This is a Trory!

Gilmoreaddict - Check the second chapter and Rory's cell phone conversation.

Cosmopolitan - it's a Trory, sorry, hope you keep reading and reviewing!

Spinaround - Yea, I thought that part was very..Finn.. Haha. I plan to have some more Finn/Rory funny parts coming up in the next chapter!

Okay thats a lot of them but I LOVE REVIEWS. They do cheer me up!

IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT!

Did I get your attention? I hope so! Haha. Okay, now to the point, I'm planning to make a new story soon, and I couldn't decide, so I decided to let you guys decide.

Should my next story have a

A. Trory

B. Rogan

C. PDLD

Pairing. Those are the only ones I like to write, so please just vote one of those and not a D. Other.

Please vote!

Thank you all, love you!


	7. Nite Club

Title: Nite Club

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: Hello all! I'm currently in a very bad mood right now .

78787878787878

"Rory...wakey wakey!" Josh said bouncing on Rory's bed two days after the incident with Tristan.

"Go away. I don't like you right now." Rory grumbled.

"And why is that?" Josh asked already knowing the answer.

"You don't have to go to my wonderful Chilton today." Rory said groaning.

"Neither do you, you, my friend, are skipping and taking me around Hartford." Josh said smiling.

Rory was silent for a minute.

"Fine. Go away so I can get dressed and next time I see you, you better have coffee." Rory warned getting up and heading toward her bathroom.

"I love you pleasant attitude you have in the morning." He said smirking after her, causing Rory to give him the finger over her shoulder.

78787878787878

Josh was sitting at the table with Kevin and Tristan when Rory came down. Tristan was there because Kevin's car was at a Garage and Rory wouldn't let anyone drive her car in a million years, and he didn't want to take a limo to school. Leaving Tristan to give him a ride.

"Hey Ror, ready for you second day at Chilton?" Kevin asked smirking, while Tristan wouldn't even look at her.

"Nope."

"No one ever is-

"Because I'm not going to school today." Rory said smirking right back, meanwhile grabbing Josh's coffee cup, having finished hers.

"What? Why not? Are you sick?" Kevin asked confused.

"I'm going to Hartford with Josh today." Rory explained casually.

"You're...skipping..school?" Kevin asked slowly, trying to comprehend the words.

"There you go! See I told you, you would be able to say full sentences one day!" Rory said patting her brother's head.

"Shut up. Why..when-

"Bye bro!" Rory said over her shoulder walking out of the room with Josh.

Kevin looked at Tristan who was staring at the table with a weird expression.

"I'm the only sane one left!" Kevin said hitting his head on the table.

7878787878787878

Later that day, much later that day, Rory and Josh came home from a day at Hartford.

They were talking away when they entered the game room, where the guys were all playing a game of pool, well Tristan was watching because he was the odd man out and couldn't play three on two, but he volunteered not to play.

"Hello boys!" Rory said cheerfully, expecting the game in progress.

"And how was your day? Skipping school now, Rory? Tsk, tsk." Logan said smirking.

"I know, I'm a 'gasp' bad child!" Rory said sarcastically, before bursting out laughing.

"So, all jokes aside of a moment if you please!" Rory announced in a mock serious tone, causing Josh to start laughing again.

"Do you guys want to come to a club with us tonight?" Rory asked them.

"What club?" Colin asked.

"Um...I think the name was Nite. It looked pretty decent." Josh answered, having calmed down.

"Oh, we've been there lots of times, sure, we'll go, right?" He asked the guys, who were all nodding, except Tristan.

"Oh come on DuGrey, stop being such a bitch like you have been that past couple days and come with us!" Finn said rolling his eyes.

"Fine." Tristan said glaring at Finn.

78787878787878

A couple hours later, the guys had left saying the Rory took too long to get ready, and left Josh to come with her to the club.

Josh and Rory walked into Nite Club, the music was pounding, making the whole club vibrate. There was the smell of smoke and sweat in the air. It was dark on the dance floor, just colorful lights going on and off. The main floor was the dance floor, it was a huge room, and if you went upstairs, the next floors up over looked the dance floor and the music was a little quieter and most people talked and got drinks up there.

They went upstairs first, and found the guys with Maddy, Louise, and Paris.

"Rory! You came!" Maddy squealed and hugged her friend.

"Finally." Kevin said smirking.

Rory stuck her tongue out at her brother and her and Louise went out to the dance floor.

They danced with their hips up against each other and holding their hands up above their hands.

They quickly got guys' attention around them.

Especially the guys they came with to the club.

"When did Rory learn how to dance like that!" Kevin asked his eyes wide at the sight of his sister's dancing. Sure, he had seen her dancing the other night, but the thought it was because of liquor.

"I might have had something to do with that." Josh said smirking.

"Well, if you'll excuse us." Logan and Finn said smirking and heading down the stairs.

Tristan watched Rory, not being able to take his eyes off her. She looked so sexy.

Logan and Finn separated Louise and Rory, Logan danced with Louise while Finn danced with Rory. They were both dancing the same way Rory and danced with Josh the other night.

Tristan couldn't watch anymore and went downstairs to have some fun of his own.

78787878787878

A little while, Rory had found a black haired hottie to dance with, and had been dancing with for the past hour.

While Tristan had found a slutty blonde to dance with, they had 'incidentally' ended up dancing near to Rory and the guy she was dancing with.

"What's your name?" The blacked haired guy she was dancing with asked, whispering into her ear, well, whispering as softly as you could to hear over the music.

"Rory. Yours?" She answered.

"Jess."

7878787878787878

A/N: HEHEHE. I love the drama. Anwyays, how much do you hate me? haha. Sorry I'm really hyper right now.

Oh the story that I asked about in the last chapter is called 'LOSE YOURSELF' and is a Trory, but it has Logan, Colin, and Finn in it a lot. They are big characters in it.

**Tristanlover59** - Punch Drunk Love Duo

**KeitaWolf -** I love the way I made Josh.

**Alenor **- Hehe, I love righting the parts with Josh and Kevin.

**Charile girl **- Oh my god, who wouldn't die for that accent! I might be going to Australia this summer for vacation, it's gonna be awesome.

**Mrs. Witter **- Okay, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to keep on arguing back and forth about my writing. If you don't like the way I'm writing then please just leave it alone. Basically, I'm not going to change my characters, because I like them.

**Spinaround **- Luv you too! Hahahahaha

**CoCaCoLa29 -** Gr, I'm officially jealous. You live in Boston. Besides Australian accents, to me, Boston accents are the second sexiest! Hehe Matt Damon in Good Will Hunting got me hooked. Not to mention that my brother's roommate is GORGEOUS and has a Boston accent. They go to North Eastern.

**Kimbie652 **- THANK YOU! I was worried that I was going crazy, but it's nice to know someone would have reacted the same to that. Ew, writing as homework? Haha. I have enough of that. You are now my new best friend! Haha, THANK YOU!

**Riotgirllina **- What stops any guy from doing that? Pride.

**Cosmopolian** - Thank you, that means a lot to me! I promise, the next fic that I make will be a Rogan, and you can hold me to it!

**LoVe23 **- Yes, we all miss Tristan! Haha

**Gilmorefan31 **- I completely agree! Damn his sexiness! Haha

**Sea4Shoes **- Yes I have amazing powers...haha. Almost believe that? Well, as my fav. English teacher used to say. Psychic or Psycho? Haha

THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!


	8. Falling, Landing on Booze and Jealousy?

Title: Falling...landing on booze and jealousy?

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: Hello all! I hope you all have wonderful Thanksgiving, now it is time for everyone to look forward to Christmas! Sorry, it's my favorite time of the year. And plus it snowed last night and I took a walk in the back of my house at three AM it was so much fun!

78787878787878

Previously on Boarding School Will Do That

"_What's your name?" The black haired guy she was dancing with asked, whispering into her ear, well, whispering as softly as you could to hear over the music._

"_Rory. Yours?" She answered._

"_Jess."_

78787878787878

"You're a good dancer, Jess." Rory said turning around so she was facing him, and smirking at him.

"That's not the only thing I'm good at." He smirked.

"I bet. I'm tired and thirsty, wanna get a drink?" Rory asked, when he agreed she led him upstairs to where her brother and friends were.

"Hey guys, this is Jess. Jess this is, Finn, Colin, Logan, my brother Kevin, Louise, Madeleine, Paris, Josh...oh and Tristan." She added when Tristan joined the group. Jess nodded his head at everyone.

Rory got herself and Jess a drink and sat down with the rest of the group.

"So Jess, you live here in Hartford?" Kevin asked, wanting to know a little more about this guy.

"Nah, actually I live in a town about half an hour away from here, Stars Hollow." Jess said.

"Oh, I've passed through there a couple times." Louise said.

"Very small town." Jess added.

"You don't look like a small town guy." Maddy observed, tilting her head.

"Thank god for that. Actually, I'm from New York City."

"I love New York! They have the best shopping there!" Rory gushed.

"Why did you move?" Logan asked, him and the guys still giving him the third degree.

"I didn't do it by choice, I got kicked out by my Mom, couldn't handle me. She sent me to my uncles." Jess explained.

"Huh, so you're like, a bad ass." Louise said seductively, her eyes glinting.

"James Dean." Rory said smirking, taking the last sip of her drink, causing to Jess to wink at her, which no one missed.

"So, Josh, where did you go a half hour ago?" Rory said smirking at him.

"Ror, baby, you know I can never resist a blonde." He said winking at Paris and Louise, Louise was the only one who appreciated the gesture.

"Well, you know what they say about blondes." Josh said, causing Louise to smirk.

"Yeah, I actually happen to know, right Louise?" Kevin said, meaningfully, not liking Josh to be flirting with her.

"I knew it! I knew you two were a thing!" Colin exclaimed, triumphantly when they shrugged.

"Oh my god, Kev, you have a real girlfriend, Louise you have a boyfriend. I think I've died and gone to heaven." Rory joked.

"Well, I guess that leaves you, Paris." Josh said smirking at her, causing her to give him the finger.

"Or Tristan and Logan." Finn added, causing the two blondes to try to hit him.

"Ah! Rory save me!" Finn said dramatically, running and hiding behind Rory.

"Don't hurt my Finny!" Rory said dramatically, hugging Finn.

"Drama queens." Logan muttered, going off to find a drink.

"What's with the blonde, doesn't talk?" Jess whispered in Rory's ear, talking about Tristan, who just sat there sulking.

"No, he just likes to sit there and sulk." Rory answered loudly, keeping her eyes on Tristan when she answered.

"You noticed, Rory? Geez, sorry, I thought you were too busy hanging on Jess and Josh to notice." Tristan sarcastically.

In a flash, Jess and Josh shot up from their seats, but Rory beat them to it, she pushed Tristan as hard as he could, cause he had stood up when the other two had.

"You are such a fucking asshole! First of all, I am not hanging on them, I'm not like one of the fuckin' sluts you date! Second of all, who the fuck do you think you are to judge me. I'm doing nothing that anyone else does, but you act like it's a crime. Oh my god, there are now fuckin' words to describe how much of a jackass you are!" Rory screamed, pushing him again.

"I'm an asshole? It's not my fault that you had to show up when everything was going perfect and screw everything up!" Tristan yelled back.

"How did I screw everything up?"

"Because you had to come back and I had to fuckin fall for you!" Tristan yelled, storming out of the club.

Rory and just about everyone else was shocked at what had just happened.

"Asshole!" Rory said suddenly, going over to the bar and getting a very big glass of Jack Daniels.

"Oh god, someone get her away from Jack Daniels, no good ever comes from it. It is known that someone always gets in a fight when they drink it!" Kevin groaned.

Logan and Finn went to detach Rory from her 'Jackie".

78787878787878

Rory was standing outside a half an hour later when she was joined.

"So, is having a guy announce his love for you a natural occurrence, or this just a special occasion?" Jess asked smirking.

"I can happily say, that, that has never happened to me. You?" Rory asked.

"Just a couple drunk girls, not actually meaning it."

"Oh, we were counting those? Cause I've got a couple of guys doing that, too." Rory admitted laughing.

"Do you like him?" Jess asked seriously, after a moment of silence.

Rory's eyebrows scrunched together in thought.

"I don't know, sometimes, yes. I do. But, other times, like tonight and the way he's been acting lately, no. Does that make sense?" Rory asked.

"Kind of, because, he said he loved you, so I'm thinking that you can't judge him on the way he's been acting lately. He's in love. People go insane that way." Jess joked, only half serious.

Rory pondered what he said.

"Well, I guess this is a good time to say to you that unless you're in the mood for a quick fuck, there is no way in hell I'm getting involved with your love life." Jess said, causing Rory to laugh.

"Wouldn't dream of putting you through that torture." Rory agreed, thinking it was nice to have another friend.

"So you wanna get out of here? You can crash at my place if you don't want to drive back." Rory suggested.

"I think I'm gonna get going, but I'll head back to Stars Hollow. But I would love to have your phone number so we can hang out." Jess suggested.

"Oh sure." Rory said, getting her eyeliner that she had in her pocket in case of emergencies, and writing her number on his arm.

"Huh, resourceful." Jess teased.

Rory stuck out her tounge playfully and waved 'good-bye' to him as he left.

He was walking away when he stopped and turned around, causing Rory to look at him again.

"No good-night kiss?" He yelled over.

"Oh yea, this is the start of a great friendship!" Rory yelled over laughing.

78787878787878

Rory was laying in her bed that night, or early that morning not being able to sleep.

She got up from her bed and went to her balcony, taking a book with her and she sat on the edge of the balcony reading.

"Rory!"

Rory was very startled when she heard someone calling her name.

"Who the fuck is that?" Rory Whispered loudly, kinda scared it would be a rapist or something.

"It's Tristan."

Shit.

"What are you doing here!" Rory asked, whispering.

"I had to see you. Can I come up? I want to talk to you." Tristan asked.

"Go to the front door." She told him.

She quickly grabbed a robe and ran downstairs to let Tristan in. She decided it would be better if Kevin didn't find him, so she brought him to her room.

"Again, what are you doing here?" She asked once she closed the door.

"I wanted to apologize." He explained, sheepishly.

"It's kinda late for that!" Rory cried.

"I know it's in the middle of the nigh-

"No Tristan, I mean its too late to say that now, after you've actually said..what you did." Rory explained sadly, referring to him saying she was hanging on guys.

"Rory, look, I'm really sorry...jealous and alcohol just don't mix together. I didn't mean it. Just forget about it.

"I want to, but it had to come from somewhere, how do I know that you don't actually mean what you said, that really hurt Tristan." She said sadly.

"I didn't mean it! God, Rory. I meant what I say after that though." Not being able to say it again.

Rory was silent, she didn't know what to say to him.

"How do I know you meant that, too?" She whispered sadly.

78787878787878

A/N: I have no idea where to go from here! Let me know what you think should happen! Hehe. I don't know if I'll do it, but I always like to hear what you guys think. Anyways, I have to really stop typing because I have to go to bed, cause I have an ultrasound test in the morning about the surgery I have to have, so BYE!


	9. We're On Top Of The World

Title: We're On Top Of The World

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: Sorry for the long delay, I've been trying to figure out how I want to pick this up. I finally thought of a good way. At least the beginning, after that I don't know where I'm going with this.

78787878787878

Previously on Boarding School Will Do That.

"_How do I know you meant that too?" She whispered sadly._

78787878787878

Tristan was about answer her when there was a knock at her door.

"Ror? You awake?" Kevin asked from the other side of the door.

"Yea, I'm awake. Hold on." Rory said through the door, pushing Tristan into her walk in closet and shutting the door. Going over and opening her bedroom door for her brother.

"Did you just get home from the club?" Rory asked him nonchalantly.

"Yea...were you talking to yourself?" Kevin asked suspiciously.

"No...I was..singing. I have a song stuck in my head." Rory lied.

"Oh, I thought I heard your voice. Anyways, what are you still doing up?" Kevin asked, accepting her answer.

"Couldn't sleep. I was reading until you interrupted me."

"Oops, sorry. I'm gonna head off to bed, you sure you're okay?" Kevin asked concerned.

"I'm a big girl, don't worry. Oh wait, where's Josh?" Rory asked realizing he was missing.

"Oh, he left with some girl, told us he would meet up with us tomorrow. He's a pretty cool guy."

"That sounds like him."

"Okay, well I'm of to bed, Hon. Night."

"Night." Rory said, closing the door behind him.

"Tristan you can come out." Rory whispered.

Tristan came out of her closet with a very flimsy shirt that she owned, smirking.

"How come I've never seen you wear this?" He asked.

"Shut up." Rory responded, taking the shirt and throwing it in her closet and shutting the doors.

They fell into silence after that, both looking at each other, not saying anything.

"I never expected this, ya know." Tristan confessed.

"I know."

"You were always the bookworm. The quiet shy one. Kevin's sister. Then you came back. Now you're another person. Hot, sexy-

"Hot. Sexy?" Rory asked, cutting him off.

"Yeah, I mean you're really-

"So, now that I'm pretty and have a good body, you're interested in me?" Rory asked, getting angrier.

"No-

"Do you know anything about me?" Rory asked.

"Of course." Tristan said quickly, trying to explain.

"Then, why do you 'love' me?"

"I don't know-

"Get out." Rory cut him off, not letting him finish.

"No Rory let me-

"Out! Now, before I yell for Kevin!" Rory threatened.

Tristan sighed and left, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere right now, with her mad at him.

"Bastard." She whispered to the now empty room, silent tears running down her face.

7878787878787878

The next day, Kevin had the guys over, Tristan obviously came over, also.

They were all watching The Longest Yard when the doorbell rang. The living room, where they were, is in clear view of the door, but no one looked up when the maid opened the door and let the visitor.

"Hey!" Rory called happily toward Jess, who had just arrived. All day she had purposely stayed in her room, avoiding Tristan and the rest of them.

At the sound of Rory's voice, Tristan looked up, as did everyone else, but Tristan was the only one who had a expression of jealousy. It was only last night, not even twenty-four hours, since he had told her he loved her. And now she was with Jess? The punk from New York City!

"Hey Ror." Jess greeted, nodding at the guys in the living room and following her upstairs.

To her room.

"Hey, is Josh here?" Tristan asked, wanting someone up there with Rory and Jess in her room.

"No, some girl from the club called him. Damn, that guy can get some ass." Kevin told him.

7878787878787878

Later that night, Tristan was still thinking about the fact that Jess and Rory were still upstairs. Neither had come downstairs, but could hear music coming from her room once in a while.

Logan, Finn, and Colin had left already, and it was just Kevin and Tristan hanging around.

"You aren't worried about Rory and Jess being in her room all day?" Tristan asked Kevin.

"Nope. She's a big girl, she can take care of herself." Kevin said calmly, seeing Tristan's disbelieving face, he continued.

"Okay, so maybe I'm about to go up there soon if they don't come down." He admitted.'

"That's more like it." Tristan muttered.

Just then Jess walked down the stairs he nodded, similar to the way he had that morning, and left again.

"God, when did I stop being a brother and start becoming a father?" Kevin groaned.

"Could be worse." Tristan said laughing.

"You're right. I could be in your position. Sucks to be you, man." Kevin said smirking, getting up and patting Tristan's shoulder.

"I'm going to bed man, see you later." Kevin said going up.

"Night." Tristan called, starting to get up and walk outside.

Once he reached his car, he stopped and looked up, he could see Rory's balcony from the side of the driveway where he was parked, her light was on.

He wasn't going to his car, he was just staring out at Rory's window. Which was pretty stupid considering it was pouring down raining.

He stood still when Rory looked out of her window, down at him. She left the window sill quickly, and he was about to get back into his car when Rory came outside.

"You know that you are a ego centered pig!" Rory yelled, over the rain at him.

"Me!" Tristan yelled back.

"Yes you! You couldn't leave me alone! Dammit, it's your fault that the fact you told me you loved me is driving me insane!"

"I didn't ask to fall in love with you!"

"Stop saying you're in love with me!"

"No! I mean it Rory!"

"No you don't! You don't even know why!" Rory yelled back, insisting.

"You never let me finish! I don't know why, but I think about you constantly! I love the fact that your eyes light up when you talk about your friends, or family! Especially when you get your coffee! I love the look you get in your eyes when you are dancing, the look that could bring any guy to his knees and I know that I hate the fact that you don't look at me like that! I may be a ego centered pig, but I know that, I want to do this more than anything in the world!" Tristan yelled over the rain.

After Tristan finished he pulled Rory into his embrace, kissing her. She immediately responded, wrapping her arms around his neck, getting warmth from him, while the cold rain fell on them.

How they had gone from screaming at each other to kissing, Rory didn't know. She could only think about the fact that Tristan's lips made her feel like she could do anything.

She was on top of the world.

She led him to her room, kissing on the way up.

When they entered room, she shut the door and locked it, not wanting any un-welcomed visitors, mostly Kevin.

He kissed her passionately, wishing that this could last forever.

Rory started to shiver slightly, due to the cold rain and soaking wet clothes. She pulled away from him to remove her shirt, looking Tristan in the eyes.

"Rory..." Tristan started.

"Shh." She silenced him, kissing him again. She lifted his shirt, only stopping kissing him when she had to, and while he led her toward her bed.

He laid her down on it gently, kissing her softly. She took off her pants, leaving her only in a bra and panties, while he just had jeans on.

Her hands went to undo his jeans, when she froze. She wasn't ready.

Tristan noticed the change, and stopped kissing neck, kissing her softly on the lips.

"It's okay, we've got all the time in the world." He whispered, causing Rory to nod her head, embarrassed.

"Hey, hey...it's alright. Don't worry I'm not in any rush." Tristan reassured her, smiling. "I guess this is as good as time as any...Rory, will you be my girlfriend?" Tristan asked her, still lying on top of her.

Rory breathed her response before kissing him again, a kiss full of promises from the both them.

Rory got on a tank top and her and Tristan stayed up most of the night talking about everything. They fell asleep together, both in each other's embrace.

At least, until they woke up.

78787878787878

A/N: I bet all of you are doing our happy dances. Haha. They're together. I personally loved the rain scene. But anyways, I'm currently writing this in the middle of the night, because we are supposed to get about ten inches of snow where I live and I'm banking on no school. Of course, I'm screwed if I do because I'm going to be dead in the morning and I didn't do any of my homework. Haha.

So I'm just gonna go to bed now, just in case. Hope you all enjoyed!

Check out my newest story First Time.


	10. Wakey Wakey

Title: Wakey Wakey

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: Hello! Sorry for the delay. I've started a new story so I've been working on that. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

7878787878787878

Previously on Boarding School Will Do That

..._They fell asleep together, both in each other's embrace._

_At least, until they woke up._

7878787878787878

"Rory, we're home! Bet you missed..." Christopher trailed off upon seeing his daughter asleep, entangled in a boys arms. This was new. His sweet, innocent daughter was in bed with a guy.

There was only thing to do about this.

"LORELAI!" Christopher yelled, going outside her room, and into the hallway. His yells brought Lorelai and Kevin upstairs and waking up Tristan and Rory in the process. The three Haydens looked at Rory and Tristan.

"Mom, Dad...you're home." She said, sitting up and smiling at them, which wasn't working. "You've met Tristan right?" She asked nervously.

"I fuckin' knew it!" Kevin yelled triumphantly. " I knew he was in your closet!"

"What! You knew she had a guy in her closet, no in her room, and you didn't do anything about it!" Christopher yelled at Kevin.

"Tristan wouldn't try anything, he knows he'd get his fuckin' ass kicked!" Kevin said.

All through this, this Lorelai was silent, her face unreadable, until she caught Rory's eye and she finally smiled. Rory squealed and jumped up hugging her mother while everyone watched.

"Lore, you're not mad that this guy was in your daughters room!" Christopher asked exasperated walking off mumbling something about crazy people and that no one listens to him.

"Come on Kevin. We'll met these two downstairs." Lorelai told Kevin, pushing him out of the room.

"But-

"Down Boy." She told him, closing the door behind them.

Rory sighed and looked at Tristan who was putting his shirt on.

"Well, that went well, don't ya think?" Rory asked innocently.

"Oh yes, that is how every boyfriend want's to meet his girlfriend's parents."

"You've met them before. Lots of times." Rory said, confused.

"Yes, but not as your boyfriend." He explained, causing Rory to start smiling. "What?"

"Boyfriend." She said, breaking out in a wide smile, making Tristan walk over and kiss her softly on the lips.

"Morning, Girlfriend."

"Morning, Boyfriend." She laughed.

"Think you can handle this today? Cause I know a way out of here without them finding out." She joked.

"Yeah, that would go over well. I'm gonna get my ass kicked enough by Logan, Colin, Kevin, and Finn." Tristan said, holding her hand and walking out her door, going to meet everyone for breakfast.

"Well, well, well...look who it is." Kevin said sarcastically when they sat down at the table with everyone else.

"Bite me." Rory told Kevin.

"No thanks, that would be Tristan." He responded, smirking. Causing Christopher to choke on his toast and Lorelai to start cracking up.

"Way to be an adult, Lorelai." Christopher said sarcastically, playfully glaring at his wife who smiled back at him innocently.

"So, Tristan.."

"Oh God." Kevin interrupted him. "You're not gonna do that "so, Tristan...what are your intentions with my daughter, are you? I think I would just die happy right here." He continued, laughing.

"Okay, that's it. I'm going to work. Friggin kids." Christopher finally gave up, kissing Lorelai and leaving.

"Okay, now it is time for the rest of the males to leave the house, Rory and I have much catching up to do. Bye bye!" She told them casually, Kevin and Tristan just looked at her.

"You're kicking me out of my own house?" Kevin asked.

"Well, it would appear so. Rory say good-bye to Lover Boy and meet me in the Den." Lorelai said, walking out of the room.

"I'll meet you outside Tristan. I heard everyone crashed at Colin's last night after the Club." Kevin said, leaving Rory and Tristan to say good-bye.

"I'll come meet you guys after my mom and I are done talking." Rory promised, kissing him.

"I don't wanna wait that long." Tristan whined playfully.

"Me either. But you have to go." Rory told him, kissing him one last time and lightly pushing him towards the door.

78787878787878

Rory walked into Colin's huge house later that night and went downstairs, where Kevin had said they would be.

"Well, if it isn't Ms. Hayden, the one who tied down our Tristan. Mate, I have to say, I'm sorry to see you go. I thought you would stay strong for the rest of us. I mean, if you crack and become a commitment person, who's next. My god, it could be me!" Finn said when Rory came into the room.

"Don't worry Finn, no one will want you that long anyways." Logan assured him, laughing.

"Wow, you guys are plastered." Rory stated, smiling grabbing Tristan's drink and taking a sip, smirking at his pouting face.

"Well, we had to celebrate. Maybe Tristan might actually be able to get some ass now." Colin laughed.

"Colin, you can have sex for the res t of your life and still won't amount to me." Tristan told him, then looked up at Rory who quirked an eyebrow. "Sorry." He said sheepishly.

"Man whore." She responded.

"Man whore? You won't think that after we've-

"Okay! Brother in the room. Right here!" Kevin interrupted, yelling.

"Oh, there you are, why so quiet?" Rory teased.

"I'm not celebrating like these idiots, I'm mourning." Kevin told her.

"Oh, come on, Tristan isn't hat bad." She joked.

"He is when Kevin finds him in his sister's bed." Logan joked.

"Okay, okay, this toast is to Rory and Tristan. Congratulations and good luck to Monday." Finn toasted, downing his drink.

"What's on Monday?" Rory asked confused after the toast.

"Chilton." Tristan responded shortly.

"So?"

"So, you're dating Chilton's most wanted." Logan finished.

7878787878787878

A/N: Hello all! Hope you enjoyed. Sorry this took so long to get up. Anyways, I can't write a lot, so see ya next time!


	11. Huge Gestures

Title: I Think I Love You

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: Wow, I've been writing a lot lately! I've just had so many good ideas come to me, I finally know how to continue this story.

THANK YOU SPINAROUND!

787878787878787878

Rory was really dreading going back to school. It had been a really good weekend, wrapped in a bad one.

It was good because she was with Tristan, but bad because Josh had left Sunday to go back to California. After many hugs, tears, and promises to come back soon.

Rory had spent little time with Tristan over the weekend, they were both busy, but talked on the phone for hours.

As much as Rory was dreading going to Chilton, she hadn't seen Tristan in a day and missed him.

Rory was nervous Monday morning. She, Rory Gilmore, was actually nervous!

Why?

She had no clue.

Just the way that Tristan had avoided the subject and Logan had warned her...it just didn't sound good.

Rory got out of her car and hurried up the stairs of the main entrance to Chilton, she might have been nervous about the day but she couldn't wait to see Tristan.

She walked toward her locker and got the necessary books that she would need and went to find Tristan at his locker.

787878787878787878

When she found Tristan he was talking to a couple girls that she didn't know to well.

She wasn't mad though...

"Hey Tris." Rory greeted, smiling widely at him, ignoring the girls.

"Hey Rory." Tristan greeted, giving her a small smile.

Still wasn't mad...

"Trissy, who is she?" One of the girls said snobbishly, knowing very well who Rory was...there weren't any people who didn't know Rory in Chilton.

"This is Rory...Gilmore." Tristan said casually.

Now she was a little mad.

"Oh. So, Tris where were you all weekend, I tried calling you." The girl said, turning all her attention back to him, ignoring Rory.

"I was...busy." Tristan said opening his locker.

"Busy?" Rory asked, sarcastically.

"Yeah...busy." Tristan said stoically.

Now she was a little madder.

"With what?" The girl who was really starting to annoy Rory, asked.

"Stuff?"

"Stuff!" Rory asked loudly, before walking off quickly.

Now she was just pissed.

"Hey Dude, why did my baby sister just storm away with a pissed off look on her face, did you screw it up already?" Kevin asked, looking pointedly at the girls surrounding Tristan, and they got the hint and walked away.

"She's your twin..and yes." Tristan sighed, resting his head against his now closed locker.

"What did you do?" Kevin asked, rolling his eyes.

"Don't ask. Come on, the bell's about to ring." Tristan told him, changing the subject. He knew that Kevin was just itching for a purpose to punch him for dating his sister, and didn't want to give him a reason.

787878787878787878

Rory hadn't been to concentrate in any of her classes, she was bothered by the way that Tristan had acted...maybe not bothered actually, just pissed off and confused.

Not a good combination when it came to a Hayden.

She was walking to her last period before lunch, thank god, but was interrupted when a arm grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall.

"Tristan, let go. I have to get to class." Rory said calmly, but her eyes were shooting daggers at him.

"I fucked up, I'm so sorry Rory." Tristan said immediately, ignoring the pleas to let her go.

"Yeah, you did. What the hell is wrong with you? What? You don't want anyone to know that you're dating me? Can't ruin your god damn rep?" Rory yelled, finally letting some of her anger out.

"No! I just panicked, I'm not used to this Rory. Those girls...I just freaked out. I didn't know how to act!" Tristan pleaded.

"No. You screwed up! No let me go, and leave me alone." Rory said quietly, pushing away from his grasp and started walking down the hall.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"I know, but this isn't going to be that kind of relationship, Tristan. You screw up and say your sorry, over and over again. I don't deserve that!" Rory said looking at him sadly before continuing walking away.

Tristan sighed and leaned up against the wall. He was silent for a moment, before taking out his cell phone and dialing Kevin's number.

"What?" Kevin's voice filtered through.

"I need a favor." Tristan told him.

787878787878787878

"I don't know what you did, Dugrey, but you better hope this works." Kevin whispered harshly at Tristan.

"Yeah, I know."

They walked into the Cafeteria, Tristan and Kevin dawdling by the door, waiting until the last teacher had left the room, and Kevin discreetly locked the big cafeteria doors, walking over to their table, where Finn, Colin, Logan, Maddy, Louise, and Rory were seated.

"Hello everyone." Kevin said cheerfully, causing Rory to look at him suspiciously, no one was that happy during the school day.

"Hi." She said shortly, glancing at Tristan quickly before looking back at her book. Tristan sat down with Kevin and looked depressed.

Kevin smirked at looked at Tristan.

"What's up Dugrey?" He asked.

"This morning I woke up with this feeling...that I didn't know how to deal with." Tristan said absentmindly, causing Rory to look up at him.

"What is he talking about?" Rory asked Kevin, who just smirked.

".._And so I decided to myself, I'd hide it to myself_..." Realization dawned across Rory's face.

"Tristan! Don't." Rory whispered, causing Tristan to smirk, and continue loudly, gaining the attention of everyone one in the room.

".._and never talk about, and did not go and shout it, when you walked into the room. **I think I love you**!_" He said loudly, standing up.

"Tristan, stop!" Rory whispered loudly, looking embarrassed, while everyone else at their table was laughing.

Kevin jumped up and started to clap his hands to the beat, telling everyone else in the room to also, everyone in the room started to clap along with him when Logan, Colin, Finn, and the girls jumped up also. Rory stayed seated, frozen in shock at Tristan.

"_I think I love you, so what am I so afraid of? Afraid I'm not sure of, a love there is no cure for!_" Tristan got louder, jumping up on the nearby table, pointing to Rory, grinning widely.

"_I think I love you! But that is what life is made of. So it worries me to say, that **I'VE NEVER FELT THIS WAY!**_" He yelled, jumping to another table, that was closer to where Rory was sitting.

"_Believe me, you really don't need to worry, I only want to make you happy! So if you say 'Hey go away', I will."_

Tristan jumped down on the floor, standing in front of Rory who was grinning madly.

"_But I think better still, I better stay around and love you. Do you think I have a case?_"

Tristan went down on his knees in front of Rory, still singing loudly.

"_Let me ask to your face. **I THINK I LOVE YOU!**_" Tristan finished loudly, he looked up at her, grinning widely.

Rory pulled him up and kissed him firmly on the lips, he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

Everyone started to clap while Finn and Maddy did a little happy dance together.

That moment was short lived when the teachers, who had finally found a spare key and unlocked the door, pulled Tristan and Rory apart.

Tristan smirked before pulling away to kiss Rory one more time quickly, before being dragged off by two teachers, leaving Rory to stare and grin after him.

787878787878787878

Rory was waiting outside in the parking lot, waiting for Tristan to come out, she smiled widely when she saw him come out.

"So, what did you get?" Rory asked casually.

"One week, I'll be back to Chilton next Monday." Tristan said, almost proud.

"One week? How did you pull that off?" She asked, thinking doing something like that would have a longer suspension period.

"I told them that I was innocent, and they never actually saw me singing, so they couldn't accurately prove it." He told her smirking, he had reached her, standing just inches away from her, looking down on her.

"Hey." He whispered.

"I love you." Rory whispered, causing Tristan to smirk and kiss her deeply, grabbing her hips and pulling her even closer to him, while Rory ran her hands through his hair.

"You know, you suck at singing." Rory told him smirking, after they had pulled apart.

"Fine, see if I ever go and stand on the lunch tables screaming 'I Think I Love You' at the top of my lungs again." He joked, faking hurt.

"Good, you know, my other boyfriends might get jealous if you keep on doing that." Rory teased, causing Tristan to playfully glare at her before kissing her again.

"Try and go find another boyfriend that would do what I just did you, Hayden. I'm one of a kind." Tristan teased, getting into his car with Rory.

Rory knew that much was clear, and didn't want any other boyfriend besides Tristan.

78787878787878787878

A/N: Cute right? If anyone has seen Scream 2, you know that scene that I just did with Tristan. I loved loved that scene! I can picture him doing something like that for Rory.

Please let me know what you thought!

**Okay, a Poll!**

**Who do you think was right when it came to Logan's...let's call them escapades...with the bridesmaids? **

**Was Rory or Logan right?**

Cast your opinion!

Does everyone notice how good I've been with updating lately? Huh?

I mean, I updated Fate, plus started a new story Blood at the Root, AND updated this story within the past couple days!

Haha


	12. First Time For Everything

Title: First Time For Everything

Author:Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: Hello all! I'm currently writing this on my new laptop! Hehe. I love it, it's sooo pretty! Haha

This chapter is rated M, please skip the dirty parts on page five for you young-uns.

787878787878787878

Rory walked out of Chilton and hurried to her car, speeding out of the parking lot before the lines of cars started from people trying to go home. Once she reached her house she hurried upstairs and entered her room, running over to her bed and jumping on the person waiting there.

"How was school?" Tristan asked, smirking at her. They had done this all week, he would be there when she got home and than stayed with her until late that night and left.

"Oh shut up, Mr. I'm-so-cool-because-I-got-suspended. Just remember that you have to get up bright and early on Monday." She playfully glared at him.

"Don't remind me, instead let's talk about tomorrow night." He said while trailing kisses down her neck.

"Hmm, and what is this Saturday?"

"Our first date." He stated in an obvious tone.

"Really?" She pulled away, looking at his face for any signs of joking.

"Why not?"

"Well, we already are boyfriend and girlfriend and we also already said 'I love you', isn't dating something you do before all that?"

"Well we've always been weird that way, if you want we don' t have to call it a date. It can be a night that I want to show my appreciation for my very...very sexy girlfriend." Tristan teased kissing down her neck on every 'very'.

"Well, if you have to." She pretended to sigh in exasperation. "But, I'll have to check my schedule." Tristan quirked an eyebrow and started to tickle her mercifully.

"Tris-tan!" Rory screamed between laughs.

"Unhand her!" Finn yelled dramatically showing up on Rory's bedroom doorway, running over and throwing Tristan onto the floor while he jumped onto the bed and held onto Rory.

Tristan smirked and jumped up, grabbing Finn and they started to playfully wrestle around while Colin, Logan, Kevin, and Louise entered the room. The guys all laughed and joined the fight and Louise jumped onto the bed with Rory, both of them rolling their eyes at the guys' crazy behavior.

A few minutes later the guys were all sprawled out on their backs breathing heavily except for Tristan and Kevin who were both on the Football team.

"Jeez, maybe I should stop partying so much and start working out." Finn said while trying to catch his breath, even though he was short of breath, he still had nice abs, some people were just gifted that way.

After Finn's previous statement everyone quieted before they all started laughing hysterically, including Finn.

"So...explain to me what you're doing in my sister's room, DuGrey." Kevin said from the floor.

"Stop right there, Kev." Rory said quickly. "And leave, Louise and I have to have some girly talk."

Kevin rolled his eyes along with the other guys and left the room. Leaving Louise, Rory, and Finn who sat down on the bed looking eager. Louise and Rory stared at Finn who pouted and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"So, what's up?" Louise asked immediately.

"Well, Tristan and I are going on our first date this Saturday." Louise squealed and Rory laughed.

"Where is he taking you?" She asked.

"He didn't say."

"Surprise, nice. Are you going to..." Louise trailed off suggestively.

"Louise!"

"What! It's a valid question. You guys have been going out for a couple of weeks now and, ya know...it's Tristan DuGrey!"

"Oh thanks, I wasn't aware of who I was dating." Rory rolled her eyes.

"And you never answered my question." Louise smirked knowingly and Rory groaned.

"Louise." Rory whined.

"Mary." Louise mocked.

"Maybe, okay? Maybe." Rory answered begrudgingly.

"So, you're saying that there might be sex on this date?"

78787878787878787878

"There will be no sex on this date."

"Kevin..." Tristan groaned.

"No, listen to me, Saturday night when my baby sister,"

"TWIN sister." Tristan interrupted.

"Baby sister by ten minutes, walks into the house tonight, she better still have every ounce of innocence that she has now, got it?" Kevin threatened.

"No." Tristan answered shortly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, no. I understand that you're her brother and I understand that you want to protect her, but she's a grown girl. If we decide to...then we do. You have no say in it." Tristan told a shocked Kevin before getting up and heading for the door. "Tell Rory that I had to go plan our date and that I'll pick her up at seven tomorrow night."

"He's right, you know Mate." Finn piped up from his spot on the couch.

"Shut up, Finn." Kevin said, glaring at him before going upstairs and into his room.

"Okay, who's betting?" Colin spoke up, throwing dollar bills onto the end table. "This is going to be interesting.

787878787878787878

It was 6:58 pm that Saturday night and Louise, Madeline, and Paris were expecting Rory's outfit.

"It looks perfect." Madeline said.

"Really? Are you sure?"Rory asked frantically. She was wearing a white halter dress that tied up behind her neck and hugged every curve of her body until it flared out from her hips and ended mid thigh.

Positive, you look great...plus I think Tristan will like the white." Paris hinted, smirking and Rory playfully glared at her. Below them they could hear the doorbell ring.

"Shit, Kevin can't go downstairs! He'll threaten Tristan or ruin it!" Rory yelped.

"Don't worry, I'll entertain him." Louise said while leaving the room with a wink and a smirk planted on her lips.

"Ew, gross, but I gotta love that girl." Rory laughed, shaking her head.

"Rory! Tristan's here!" Lorelai's voice floated upstairs. Rory took a deep breath and walked downstairs. Her eyes connected with Tristan's immediately and smiled shyly at his adoring look when he saw her.

"Bye Mom!" Rory said while leaving with Tristan.

"Bye you two, have fun...be safe!" Lorelai called after them.

Rory and Tristan walked to Tristan's BMW and opened the door for her and she blushed and said thank you.

He got in on the other side and they started driving.

"So, where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see. You look amazing by the way." He said, kissing her softly when they stopped at a red light.

"Tristan the light is green." She laughed when he groaned.

78787878787878787878

They pulled into a driveway about thirty minutes later and he stopped in front of a very large house and got out, opening the door for Rory and leading her behind the house onto a trail.

"Where are we? We're not trespassing, are we?" Rory asked worriedly.

"Relax, we're not doing anything illegal tonight, unless you want to." He smirked.

Rory was about to retort, but the words died in her throat when she saw the sight before her. They had stopped in under a big willow tree where Tristan had set up a picnic and a CD player which was playing softly. Before the tree was a dock that went over a beautiful lake.

"Tristan it's beautiful!" Rory gushed, kissing him.

"I'm glad you like it, come on." He lead her to the blanket and they both sat down. He took out take out bags that had 'Luke's' on them and laughed at Rory's delighted face when she saw burgers and fries.

"Jess works there for his uncle, he said they're really good, plus I figured you would appreciate this more then salad." He laughed at Rory's look of disgust when he mentioned the 'icky green stuff'.

"It's perfect...and oh my god this is the most delicious burger I've ever had!" Rory rambled and threw her arms around him, kissing him.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled, taking a bite of his own burger. "Oh and of course..." He presented a thermos of coffee for her.

"You really are the most perfect boyfriend ever!" She took a sip of her coffee happily.

"I'm glad you think so." He said smugly and Rory rolled her eyes.

After dinner they looked over the lake, content. It was one of those late summer nights that were hot and silent and with a summer smell that no perfume could ever capture.

"So, you never answered my question." Rory asked, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"Which was?"

"Where are we?"

"We are at one of my parents summer houses."

"One of them?"

"Well, this was their first summer house that they ever bought, but stopped coming years ago when they bought their other summer houses on different continents, they hired people to keep it beautiful like it is."

"Wow, but I bet it was fun growing up staying here and swimming in the lake before you stopped coming."

"Actually, you'll never believe this, but I've never swam in this lake before."

"What!" Rory sat up in shock, staring at him with a disbelieving expression.

"It's true." Tristan admitted.

"Huh, well...I guess there's a first time for everything." Rory smirked and got up walking down to the dock and untied the back of her dress and slipped out of it, leaving in her baby blue lace boy short panties with a matching bra, standing at the end of the dock with her hands on her hips.

"You coming?" She asked innocently. Tristan finally came out of shock and headed for the dock, stripping his clothes along the way until he was left in his black boxers and he grabbed Rory's waist and jumped off the dock bringing her along with him.

They both surfaced in the water and smiled at each other.

"Water's nice."

"You know what's nicer is what you're wearing right now." Tristan said with a smirk, he went to wrap his arms around her, but she smirked back at him and swam away towards the dock and held onto the wooden beam that was holding the dock out of the water.

"You think that swimming a little ways away is going to make me keep my distance?" He asked laughing, but staying where he was.

"Maybe, but it is kinda cold over here." She said coyly and Tristan swam over and grabbed her hip pushing her up against the beam with one hand and the other held onto the edge of the dock. They stayed like that, kissing when Rory's fingers veered lower and lower until they were playing with the top of his boxers. He pulled away and looked into her eyes, dark and lust filled which mirrored his own.

He didn't need to ask her if she was sure or not, just one look at her and he knew. Right here and right now.

In moments her bra joined the pile of clothes on the deck shortly after. Rory wrapped her legs around Tristan's wanting to get closer. He groaned when she grinded into him. He quickly pulled off his boxers and grabbed the condom out of his wallet which was laying by his jeans.

Tristan paused for a moment, looking down who was breathing heavily, legs wrapped around him, lips swollen, hair mussed, and eyes. Her eyes were what he would probably remember years from now, an image that would haunt him for the rest of his life. They were full of desire, love, and adoration for him.

With that final thought he slid himself into her, whispering apologies into her ear when she cried out in pain. Slowly he repeated the motion and she gradually responded her cries turning into ones of pleasure when he sped up. Her mind was in a haze, she had never felt this good before and never wanted it to end, she felt like she was teetering on the edge of something great and her hands went up and gripped the edge of the dock while they worked together for their final release.

When her word stopped spinning and her breath became more normal, she opened her eyes to find Tristan staring at her, his eyes full of love and worries. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him lovingly hoping to lift his worries.

It was only moments later she started to shiver.

"Oh god, Ror. I'm so sorry, let's get out of the water."

He helped her up the ladder, just in case her legs were a little unstable and they got dressed. They packed the picnic basket up and walked back to his car in silence when he went to open the door for her she grabbed his arm and kissed him deeply.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?"

"For making that more special and amazing than I ever thought possible." She answered honestly. His face broke out into a huge smile and he picked her up and twirled her around and holding her like that, her feet inches off the ground.

"I love you Rory Hayden." He said adoringly and kissed her again before opening the car door for her while she entered the car and her closed the door. She couldn't wipe off the grin that was planted on her face.

It was still there when they reached her house. He walked her to the door and kissed her again.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes, I need to actually work so you'll have to suffer for a couple hours."

"Suffering with you? Never." He smiled and kissed her one last time before saying good-bye and watched her enter her house.

Rory turned around from shutting the front door and found Kevin staring at her. He took in her appearance; her mussed hair, damp clothing, and her smile that didn't seem to go away until she saw him there.

"Kevin..." She warned, but he didn't listen. He flew past her and ripped open the door, he walked up quickly to Tristan who was just turning around and sucker punched him in the jaw.

"Kevin! Stop it!" Rory yelled while Logan and Colin ran past her and held Kevin back.

"You fucking piece of shit! What the fuck did I tell you!" Kevin yelled at Tristan, who was rubbing the side of his jaw.

"Fuck you, Kevin. This is none of your fuckin' business."

"Bullshit, it's none of my business. It's my fuckin' business when my best friend is fucking my sister! Who the fuck does that, you asshole!" Kevin yelled. Tristan shook his head disbelieving before looking at Rory one last time and mouthing 'I love you' and she repeated the gesture and watched as he got into his car and sped out of the driveway.

Kevin turned to Rory, but was silenced when she gave him one look. "Why do you have to be such an asshole, Kevin?" She asked, but went inside before he could answer.

Later that night she was talking to Josh on the phone explaining to him about that night's events.

"What's really bothering you, Kid?" He asked softly.

"I'm scared that I'm getting in the way of two guys' friendship." She answered softly, tears running down her cheeks.

78787878787878787878

A/N: Wow, good right? Well I hope at least. It was sweet in some parts. Haha. So quick question:

Does anyone know the title of the fic that involves Rory visiting the DuGrey's one day with her grandmother and finds him upstairs playing the piano and he's temporarily blind? I love that story but can't seem to find it. If anyone knows the title or author it would be greatly appreciated!

Thanks, hope you enjoyed


	13. Perfect Situation

Title: Perfect Situation

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: Ugh, I should be doing last minute homework or probably falling asleep because it's late but instead I have so much stuff going on I can't sleep or concentrate too well.

78787878787878787878

Rory was nervous the next day.

When she woke up she got dressed in record time so she wouldn't have to face her brother who she was still mad at. Even though she was mad at him, she felt guilty that two best friends were fighting about her.

Since she could remember, Tristan had been Kevin's best friend. He had always been at there house because Tristan's parents were never home.

But now they were fighting, over her.

Rory pulled into the Chilton parking lot, determined to go through with the decision that she had decided to do the night before.

She got out of her car, greeting people on the way to her locker and tried to hurry getting her books and making it to her home room when Tristan wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Hey baby." He said softly, kissing her neck. Rory shut her locker and stepped away from his embrace and turned to face him.

"Hi." She said briskly before turning to start walking to her home room. Tristan stared after her confusedly for a moment before the realization dawned on him.

787878787878787878787878

Rory was walking down the hallway, having first period study hall when she was pulled into an empty classroom.

"Tristan, what are you doing?" She demanded.

"Stop doing this, Rory." He said in a low voice while staring at her intensely, he leaned closer to her and she backed up against the wall behind her to put some distance between them, which only resulted in Tristan putting arms on either side of her, pinning her against the wall.

"Doing what? I need to get back to...study hall." She protested weakly.

"Rory. Stop. I know you're upset about Kevin and I, but pushing me away is not the way to solve it. After last night, I can't stay away from you." He said huskily. He leaned in and kissed her and she was dizzy when the feelings from last night were brought back.

She pulled away when she realized that she was crying and Tristan kissed her closed eyelids.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Everything's so messed up. You and Kevin are fighting! You never fight, you shouldn't be fighting." She rambled.

"Rory, screw Kevin. I don't care what he thinks, he's being a jackass." Tristan insisted.

"But you do care. After fourteen years of friendship you can't just think that Kevin is a jackass. It's my fault, I shouldn't be dating my brother's best friend." Rory argued.

"You're right, okay? I do care about this thing with Kevin, but not as much as I care about you. I love you, Rory."

"If you love me then you'll do something for me." She said weakly, looking down so she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Anything!"

"Break up with me. Just temporarily and just long enough for you and Kevin to patch up your friendship." She said monotonously.

"Rory, don't do this." He pleaded.

"Tristan. It's the only way." She whispered, tears glistening her eyes when she looked up at him. He stared at her, praying to god that this wasn't happening.

"Fine. We're done. Is that what you wanted?" He said angrily.

"Yes." She said before leaving the room. Tristan rubbed his eyes to rid of the tears that threatened to spill before slumping against the wall that he had just pinned his girlfriend against.

7878787878787878787878

The rest of the week went by uneventfully, Rory and Kevin barely talked, because even though she thought what she was doing was right, there was a part of her that blamed the pain she felt on her brother.

Kevin and Tristan were doing better. Once Kevin found out that Rory dumped Tristan he figured she 'came to her senses' and he started hanging out with Tristan. In actuality, his logic made absolutely no sense, but that didn't matter to him. As long as his best friend wasn't sleeping with his sister he was happy.

Tristan and Rory hadn't talked since that day in the classroom. Tristan still loved Rory and wanted more than anything to be with her again. He still had the incredible urge to punch Kevin for what he did, but he refrained knowing that it would not solve his situation with Rory.

But he wasn't going to sit by and do nothing for the sake of his best friend.

Tonight the Hayden parents were in France and Kevin and Rory were having a party.

7878787878787878787878

Tristan got out of his car and looked at the Hayden mansion before him. From out here he could hear the music and feel the base beating through the ground.

He walked up to the house, greeting various people on the way and walked in. He looked around the house that was swarming with Chiltonites, and a few other people who were just crashing the party.

"Kev sure went all out of this one." He mumbled to himself as he walked through the crowd and got himself a drink.

He took his drink and leaned against the wall in the ballroom that was set up with a dance floor and a DJ. He looked out at all the intoxicated teens who were grinding against each other when something caught his eye.

Rory was in the middle of the dance floor, pressed up against that black haired jackass from the club. It was started with a J...Jess, his name was Jess. They were dancing to Notorious BIG's Nasty Girl.

He watched as his girlfriend grind against another guy, another guy who was not him. She was wearing a white skirt with a white halter top that ended just under her belly button.

White.

His favorite color on her and she knew that. He wondered if that entered her mind when she got dressed.

So, here he stood, watching his girlfriend with another guy.

Except she wasn't his girlfriend anymore.

7878787878787878787878

Rory knew he was watching her.

She always knew.

Jess had realized also and tightened his grip around her. She knew he would be here tonight. He wouldn't pass up on a chance to be able to talk to her, which is why she wore white. His favorite color on her.

The only problem was that she wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to him.

"You alright?" Jess asked her, she nodded but he looked at her disbelievingly so she shook her head and backed away from him and walked off the dance floor.

She walked past Tristan, but never looked at him even though she felt his eyes on her.

She walked over to the bar and got herself a drink, sitting down next to Finn and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Having a good night, Love?" Rory gave out a rueful laugh.

"Yeah, the greatest."

Rory turned around and looked at the crowd of people that were drunk, high, or both and downed the rest of her drink and looked at Finn, who nodded and then she walked away.

She walked outside hoping to get some peace and quiet but found the front of the house was full of people. She walked to the back of the house where it was quieter and a little bit darker. She leaned against the wall and took a deep breath.

Seeing him here brought back memories of their first date, of all the feelings that she felt for him, all the love she felt for him. The memories were overwhelming her and she realized that she wanted to talk to him.

Rory walked towards the back of the house and to the stone bench that stood behind their garden and sat down on it. She heard someone approaching and groaned inwardly, some drunk couple were coming back here to make out probably.

She looked up when she felt the person stop in front of her. She looked up and saw Tristan looking at her.

"What do you want?" She asked sharply.

"Don't give me that cold shoulder bullshit, Rory." Tristan told her. "And I want the same thing that you do. I want this stupid thing to end so we can go back to the way we were." Tristan said honestly.

"Tristan, you agreed to this as well. Kevin's my brother..."

"And he's my best friend, but what we are doing isn't wrong. He's wrong! He's the one that is being a jackass, and this 'smart' idea that you came up with won't work! And I think you know that, don't you?" He finished the last part quietly.

"Tristan." She warned, but he saw her wavering.

"I know you do. I hated this, Rory. I hated seeing you with Jess, when you should be with me."

"You're the one who said we were over." Rory protested weakly.

"Don't give me that bullshit! You decided it was over, not me! And you know why? Because you can't say you want this to be over."

"I can..."

"Than say it. Tell me that you want me to leave, tell me that you want us to be over." He demanded. She had stood up during their conversation and he invaded her space, his lips hovering over hers.

"I want this to be over." She whispered weakly.

"Liar." He captured her lips in a bruising kiss and she wrapped her hand around his neck, pulling herself closer to him, when air was needed they broke apart, breathing heavily.

"I love you." He murmured.

"I love you...just as much as I also hate you." She said quietly. "So, what happens now?" She asked him.

Tristan backed away and took her hand, walking determinedly back towards the front of the house, leading her.

They walked through the front door and into the middle of the dance floor where Louise and Kevin were dancing. They stopped when Tristan and Rory approached and never breaking his stride, Tristan walked up and punched Kevin as hard as he could.

Kevin fell back and Finn grabbed him to stop him from falling and also to stop him from going to fight Tristan back. Tristan waited for a moment until Kevin stopped trying to get away from Finn and walked up closely to him, so he could talk to him in a low voice.

"I love her, and you better get used to it or we're gonna have a problem." He promised, before taking Rory's hand and walking out of the room.

7878787878787878787878

A/N: I liked that chapter. I really did! Haha. Hope you enjoyed it and please check out my other stories!

Oh and there's a story I've been trying to find but can't remember the title.

Basically, it's a Trory and in the beginning of the story Rory doesn't feel good at school because of a caffeine withdraw and is feeling sick so Tristan gives her a ride home. If anyone knows what story I'm talking about please let me know!


	14. Wake Up And Make A Move

Title: Wake Up And Make A Move

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update, I don't have many excuses except high school takes a lot more time and work than I thought it would!

78787878787878787878

"Rory..." She heard from under the covers, Rory groaned and buried her head under the pillow also.

Tristan chuckled and leaned against the headboard, watching the lump of blankets next to him.

"I have coffee," He goaded, a hand flew out from under the blanket and hit his chest blindly, working its way down his arm and finally to his hand, grabbing the mug and disappearing back underneath the blanket, all the while Tristan laughed.

"Are you coming out now?" he asked amused.

"Too bright!" she insisted. Tristan shook his head, but got up and closed the blinds of his bedroom window.

Tristan turned around and saw Rory peak her head up from under the blanket so just her head from her nose and up were showing, he fell more in love with her every day.

"Better?"

"Much!" She answered happily, sitting up and leaning against the pillows, sipping her coffee.

"Why are you being so lazy today?" He asked

"Today? Tristan, we've barely gotten out of bed in the past two days, this isn't lazy, this is what we've been doing all weekend."she teased.

"I didn't hear you complaining earlier, unless it was to go harder or faster," he responded smirking, he lowered his mouth to hers, joining her under the covers until he pulled away and groaned.

"I can't trust myself," he groaned, getting off the bed and away from her and Rory sighed. "Your parents get back today, Rory. You haven't spoken to Kevin since the party, you need to go home today," he reminded her.

"I know, I know...I just...don't want to," she groaned, pulling the pillow over her head. Tristan sighed again and pulled the pillow out of her grasp.

"Come on, up!" He ordered. Rory groaned again and fell out of the bed in her attempts to get untangled from the covers. She ended up on the floor in a heap and Tristan was doubled over laughing.

Rory glared at him before walking as indignantly into the bathroom as she could, naked. Tristan laid back on the bed with a smile on his face, then the realities of what they had to do next came crashing down and this smile quickly faded.

787878787878787878

Tristan pulled into Rory's driveway and shut off this car and looked over at her. She was staring at the front door.

"My parents aren't home yet, their car isn't here," She stated, still staring at the front door.

"Hey," Tristan said softly, grabbing her hand and gaining her attention so she would look at him, "we don't have to go in there if you don't want to."

Rory smiled at him, "I have to go in there sooner or later. You don't have to come," She insisted, but Tristan shook his head.

"If you're going in, so am I," he promised. Rory smiled at him one last time before getting out of the car, Tristan got out also and he grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before they opened the door.

They walked through the entrance room and started up the stairs towards her room, Finn came down in the opposite direction and stopped when he saw the two of them.

"You're back...," he trailed off, looking at the same outfit Rory had been wearing when she left. "Hell no am I leaving now, it just got real interesting. I'm gonna go make popcorn," he said to himself more than to them and continued down the stairs.

The couple continued upstairs and safely into her room where she changed her clothes. They left her room and headed back downstairs, where they met Kevin with his bruised face as a reminder of just what had happened two days ago.

"I was wondering when you two were going to resurface. Mom and Dad should be home any second, Rory." Kevin told her, never looking once at Tristan and going to turn away.

"So this is how it's gonna be?" Tristan asked him.

"Yeah, this is how it's gonna be," Kevin responded. The trio ignored the Australian who ran in with a bowl of popcorn and sat on the stairs, watching the scene closely.

"Why can't you just accept this!" Tristan yelled, frustrated.

"I'm sorry I can't just forgive my best friend and my sister for betraying me!" Kevin responded just as loudly, sarcastically.

"Kevin, we didn't betray you!" Rory responded.

"What is your problem!" Tristan yelled.

"My problem is that you're fucking my sister!" Kevin yelled back.

At that moment, the three teens turned suddenly when they realized they weren't alone in this room. Lorelai and Christopher had just walked through the front door and were staring at the four teenagers in shock and curiosity.

"Welcome home Lorelai and Chris!" Finn called cheerfully from his place on the steps, breaking the silence.

"DuGrey..." Christopher growled, starting towards him.

"Christopher wait!" Lorelai interrupted him, and put a reassuring arm around his while Tristan backed up unconsciously away from Christopher.

Kevin groaned and stormed up the stairs while Christopher made a beeline for the bar in the other room. Leaving Lorelai staring at Tristan and Rory.

"We leave for a weekend and we miss all this!" She exclaimed.

787878787878787878787878

Hours and much explaining later, the house and finally settled down. Lorelai and Christopher and both eaten and retired for the night, jet lag making them both exhausted.

Rory was restless, she hated fighting with Kevin. He was one of her best friends and when he was mad at her she felt like she could never be truly happy because he wasn't happy also.

She was just exiting her bedroom for a glass of water when she saw Kevin coming out of the bathroom.

"Kevin, look..." Rory started, but Kevin just shook his head and walked down the hallway towards his room.

"Kevin, please!" Rory pleaded, unshed tears rimming her eyes.

"He's my best friend, Rory. And you're my sister. I can't forgive him...I just can't. I forgive you, but not him," he said sadly before closing his bedroom door.

Rory brushed away her tears and let out a deep sigh. This was over, it was time for her to stop moping and figure out something to fix all of this.

Of course, she wouldn't be able to do this alone...

78787878787878787878

"Come on, Finn!" Rory pleaded at the Australian the next day in the library. Finn and groaned started to bang his head the table they were sitting at, gaining stares from students and disapproving noises from the librarian.

"Love, you dragged me to school and took away my alcohol and demanded that I think of a brilliant idea to get Kevin and Tristan to speak each other! I need alcohol to think of good ideas!"

Rory sighed and handed him the flask under the table, the flask she had been carrying for just this situation. Finn, taking no regard of the fact that a room full of people were probably watching, took a long swig from the flask and let out a self-satisfying sigh.

"Happy now?" Rory asked sarcastically. Finn didn't bother to answer that question, but winked at her. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Great, I ask you for help and you fall asleep! I knew I should've went to Logan, but we was going into the janitors closet with some blonde girl," Rory ranted.

"The closet!" Finn jumped up excitedly.

"What?" Rory asked, confused.

"Doesn't matter, just bring Tristan to your house straight after school, I'll take car of the rest!" He promised before running out of the library.

"A closet?" Rory wondered aloud.

The rest of the day went quickly, but not quick enough for Rory. She was anxious to see if Finn's plan would work and to see exactly what this brilliant plan was.

"Rory, why can't we just go to my house instead? I don't want to deal with Kevin today." Tristan pleaded, stubbornly standing firmly outside the front door, not moving.

"Come on, Tristan. I just want to hang out in my room, I promise to make it worth your while," she hinted. Tristan raised his eyebrows and followed her into the house. They were greeted by Logan, Finn, and Colin waiting expectantly.

"Hello," Finn said slowly. Before Tristan had anytime to react, Logan and Colin grabbed him and carried him into the kitchen, Finn followed them and opened the closet door while Logan and Colin tossed him in there.

Before they slammed the door shut she saw Kevin also in the closet.

"Guys, God dammit let us out!" Kevin's voice boomed through the door.

"We're not letting you guys out until you kill each other or forgive each other, which ever comes first, really," Logan explained.

"This is your brilliant idea?" Rory asked Finn, exasperated, who sheepishly smiled at her.

"Rory, come on, let me out," Tristan pleaded. Rory hesitated, biting her lip while debating whether or not to open the door. "Rory?" He asked again, when she didn't answer him.

"You guys...you'll have to stay in there until you figure all this out," She told him, shakily while earning approving looks from the guys on the same side of the door as her.

Tristan stepped back from the door, shocked. Kevin snorted from behind him.

"Sucks when she betrays you, isn't it?" Kevin asked. Tristan's eyes flashed angrily as he turned around quickly and punched Kevin as hard as he could.

"Fuck!" Kevin yelled, grabbing his chin. "You piece of shit!" Kevin lunged toward Tristan.

"They're fighting!" Rory announced loudly, standing by the closet door. Logan, Finn, and Colin looked at her, amused from their spots at the kitchen table where they were already starting a game of poker to pass the time.

"Your point?" Colin asked.

"My point is that you have to stop them!" Rory yelled.

"Rory, did you think they were going to figure this out calmly and civilized? Of course they're fighting!" Logan explained. Rory sighed and looked uneasily at the door.

Three hours later...

"Let us out!" Tristan yelled, banging his head against the shelve behind him in frustration.

"If they haven't listened to us for the past," Kevin glanced down at his watch, "three hours and seven minutes, I don't think they will now."

"Don't talk to me, this is all your fault," Tristan said angrily.

"All my fault!" Kevin asked in disbelief.

"Why can't you just be happy for us?"

"Because you're sleeping with sister!"

Outside the closet Logan, Colin, and Finn looked up from their game, that being the first thing they'd heard in a couple hours as Rory looked up from her book, worried.

"She's my girlfriend!"

"Yeah, but she was my sister first!" Kevin argued childly. Tristan sighed and rested his head back on the shelve, closing his eyes in defeat.

"Look, right now I could care less what you think of me because honestly, I think you're an asshole. Just...think of what you're doing to Rory. I love her, whether or not you choose to believe that, I do. And you're hurting her," he finished softly. Finally saying something that effected Kevin, he looked away guiltily.

"I don't like the two of you together."

"Why not?"

"She's my sister," Kevin repeated.

"This again," Tristan sighed.

"No you don't get it. She's my twin, it's supposed to be the two of us against the world. No matter what she's supposed to be my best friend. Then you came into the picture and it's not just the two of us anymore. I guess it wouldn't be as horrible if she hadn't left, but she did and I missed those years she was gone. I lost her and as soon as I got her back, you came in. I'm jealous okay? Not in a gross way, just of the closeness that the two of you have. She has things she'll never tell me now, before she left she would tell me everything and anything. It's changed and it happened too suddenly," Kevin explained slowly.

7878787878787878787878

A/N: Oh my gosh! I totally loved that last paragraph. Jesus, I can't believe Gilmore Girls might be ending in less than a month. It's so depressing.

I can't even begin to think about it.

I hope people are still reading and reviewing.

Thank you all to my faithful readers and reviewers, you guys keep me writing! It's amazing how a review can make even the most insecure person feel more sure about themself.


End file.
